A fox among wolves
by yoohooha
Summary: Will, Evanlyn, and May are taken to Skandia as slaves. They are determined to stay together, however those plans are ruined when they're seperated. Will they find their way back to each other? Will they ever return to Auraluen? Read to find out... THIRD IN MY FOX SERIES! first is 'the fox in the snow.' and second 'the tale of a travelling fox.'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here's the first chapter of A fox among wolves. First THIS CAN'T BE READ WITHOUT READING THE PREVIOUS PARTS! I wrote two stories before this one, and it became a series. So without those two, this won't make much sense. Please read The fox in the snow, and The tale of a travelling fox first. Thank you.**

**Believe it or not I actually put some thought in the title. Skandians are also reffered to as Wolves, due to their ships. May's a shapeshifter, and here we go a title is born! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RA!**

Chapter 1.

May.

"You know boats aren't that bad." Will says besides me. I look up and glare at him. Easy for him to say. He's not terrified of falling off of it. He's not seasick. I've been walking around half-dead for about two days now. I finally feel a little better. At least I'm not throwing up anymore. I managed to get my cloak back from the skandians. They don't bother to tie us up, because come on where would we go? Not into the ocean.

"I'm going to regret that statement aren't I?" Will eventually says. I give him a wolfish grin. Or at least I wanted to. A somewhat higher wave rolls under the ship and I can't take it anymore. I hang over the railing and get rid of any food I still had left in my stomach. Evanlyn takes a step to me and gets my hair out of the way. I explained everything to her yesterday, and she's not as careful around me as she used to be since she found out. I whipe my mouth with the corner of my sleeve when I'm done and mutter a thanks to her. Some skandians made a bet when the next time was, that I was going to throw up. dumbest game ever, if you ask me.

"There's a storm coming." Erak says besides us. "And a big one." He adds. I groan in despair. A storm would make everything even worse.  
"How can you see? The entire sky is clear!" Will exclaims.  
"I can smell it in the wind." Erak answers. "Nordel! knock the girl out and tie the three of them around the mast.  
"Wait what?" I ask. "Knock who out?" In the corner of my eye I see Nordel coming for me. I quickly duck and slip around him. I run and climb as quickly as I can into the mast.

"Listen girl, I don't have time for this. Come down now!" Erak shouts. From up here I can see the stormclouds building at the horizon. I gulp and slowly gat back down. I walk up to Erak.  
"You're right, there is a storm coming." I tell him. "But I don't want to be-" I don't get any further and everything goes black.

When I wake up my head is pounding. So we're back to that? Great. I can feel we're back on solid ground because the floor isn't moving. I groan and sit up. I blink a couple of times to clear my vision.  
"So you're awake then eh?" A voice to my left says.  
"Yes I am, after someone knocked me out again!"I say back. So I'm a little cranky, who cares. I put my head in my hands and try to compell the pain to go away. It doesn't work obviously.

"Here, this'll help fight the pain." The voice says. He hands me a bottle of water and I drink it. "The name's Gordoff If you want to know." The voice says.  
"Thank you." I say. "Where are we?"  
"Skorghijl lass, Now let's get you up. There are things to be done." Gordoff says. I nod and get up.

Skorghijl is a barren windswept island, bare rock, steep granite cliffs and a small level beach where the sun and salt-whitened timber huts huddled. There's no tree or blade of green anywhere in sight. The rims of the cliffs are scattered with the white of snow and ice. The rest is rock and shale, granite black and dull grey. I hate it.  
"May!" I hear a voice shout. I turn around and the next thing I know is that I'm being crushed in a hug.  
"Eh, okay. You can let go now Will, I'm not dead as you can see." I tell him.  
"Well it took you long enough." Will says with a smirk. I blow my huff out of my face in annoyance.  
"Okay you had your little talk, now get to work. I know everyone inside'll be hungry in a moment." Gordoff says pushing us to one of the huts. I sigh, I almost forgot we where taken here as slaves.

The next morning I join Will to train for a while. We run around the island. It's a shame there's nowhere I can shift without being seen. I'm a little on edge because of that. When I was with Gilan, the first few months before he knew about me, I could sneak off every once in a while to run free, but here. I'd be killed on sight for whitchcraft. I wish I was back in Meric, that this was just another nightmare. That I would wake up and realize it's all over.

"What are you thinking about?" Will asks besides me. We're halfway our third lap.  
"Nothing, just general thoughts." I say.  
"With you it's never genral thoughts." Will says with a grin.  
"Maybe, I was just thinking of home. Hoping this isn't real." I pick up the pace a litlle. "Now, let's see who's faster, shall we?"  
"Oh you're on Greensworth." And we both sprint away.

I finish first, like I always do. Then again, it wasn't very fair.  
"Why are you wasting your time like that?" Evanlyn asks us. "We're not going anywhere. We're stuck on this damn island. There's no way of escape. That's hopeless."  
"Well, well, princess can swear like a sailor. Who would've thought that!" I laugh.  
"Wait, princess?" Will asks confused.

"Yes, princess. I am king Duncan's daughter. As soon as I reveal myself, we can ask a ransom and be on our way back to Auraluen." Evanlyn simply states.  
"You're the kings… " Wills voice trails off in the end, and I barely surpress a smile.  
"Yes. Will I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you sooner. When I was in Celtica I was travelling incognito, I nearly forgotten to tell my real name to people I can trust. After Gilan left, I was affraid you'd sent me after him." She explains. When Gilan left… It seems like that was years ago, yet it was only days. Maybe a week.

"And you've known for how long exactly?" Will asks me.  
"Oh since before the bridge, I guessed it and she admitted it to me." I shrug it off.  
"Hey, you three. Get back to work." Someone's voice behind us says. We all sigh, but do as he says. Have I mentioned that I hate it here?

A few days later another ship arrived. I'm not good with ships, but I don't think it should like like this. The mast is snapped in half, and it seems like the ship's more under water than above. It creaks and squeaks when it comes closer.

"That's Slagor's ship." Erak says besides us. I look up and see Will running to us.  
"Where did that came from?" Evanlyn asks.  
"I don't know, last thing I knew is that he was safe and sound in Skandia." Erak says more to himslef than to us.  
"Slagor!" He calls out to the other Jarl. "Where the devil did you come from?"

The burly man at the stern, controlling the ship's steering oar, waves a hand in greeting. He looks plainly exhausted, and glad to make harbour.  
One of the crew now stands in the bow of the ship and tosses a heavy line to Erak's men waiting on the beach. In a few seconds, a dozen of them tail onto the rope and begin to haul the wolfship in the last few metres. Gratefully, the rowers slump back on their benches, without the energy to ship their oars. The heavy, carvedoak sweeps trail in the water, bumping dully against the ship's sides as they pivoted back in the oar locks.

The keel grates against the shingle and the ship comes to a halt. Sitting lower in the water than Wolfwind, it wouldn't ride as far up the slope of the beach.  
The men on board begin to disembark, hauling themselves over the bulwarks at the bow and dropping to the beach. The rowing crew stagger up onto dry land and stretch themselves out with groans of weariness, dropping onto the coarse stones and sand and lying as if dead. One of the last to come ashore is Slagor, the captain.

He drops tiredly to the beach. His beard and hair are matted and rimed white with salt. His eyes are red and haunted looking. He and Erak face each other. Oddly, they don't greet each other with the normal grasped forearms. I don't think Erak likes this man.  
"What are you doing here at this time of year?" Erak asks. Slagor shakes his head disgustedly.

"We're damned lucky to be here. We were two days out of Hallasholm when the storm hit us. Waves as big as castles there were, and the wind was straight from the pole. The mast went in the first hour and we couldn't cut it loose. Lost two men trying to clear it. Then the butt end kept slamming into the ship's waterline and before we got rid of it, it had driven a hole in the planks. We had one compartment flooded before we knew what was happening, and leaks in the other three."

The wolfships, in spite of the fact that they look like open boats, are actually highly seaworthy vessels. This is in no small part due to the design that divided the hulls into four separate, watertight compartments beneath the main deck and between the two lower galleries where the rowers sat. It is the buoyancy of these compartments that keep the ships afloat even when they are swamped by the huge waves that coursed across the Stormwhite Sea. Or at least that's what Svengal once told me. I still don't care much for the sea. A boat is a boat, isn't it.

"What were you doing at sea in the first place?" Erak asks. "This is no time to try to cross the Stormwhite." Slagor takes a wooden beaker of brandy-spirit offered by one of Erak's men. Around the small harbour, the crew of Erak's ship are bringing drinks to their exhausted countrymen and, in some cases, tending to injuries obviously sustained as their ship had tossed and heaved in the storm. Slagor makes no gesture of thanks and Erak frowns slightly. He drinks half the brandy in one long gulp and wipes the back of his hand across his mouth before answering.

"Weather had cleared back in Hallasholm," he says shortly. "I thought we had a break long enough to get across the storm zone." Erak's eyes widen in disbelief.  
"At this time of year?" he says. "Are you mad?"  
"Thought we could make it," Slagor repeats stubbornly. The burly Jarl lowers his voice so that it didn't carry to the other crewmen. Only Will and Evanlyn and I can hear him.  
"Damn you, Slagor," he says bitterly. "You were trying to get a jump on the raiding season." Slagor faces the other captain angrily.  
"And if I was? It was my decision to make as captain. No one else's, Erak."  
"And your decision cost two men their lives," Erak points out. "Two men who were sworn to abide by your decisions, no matter how foolhardy those decisions might be. Any man with more than five minutes. experience would know that this is too early to make the crossing!"

"There was a lull!" the other man shoots back and Erak snorts in disgust.  
"A lull! There are always lulls! They last a day or two. But that's not long enough to make the crossing and you know it. Damn you for your greed Slagor!" Slagor draws himself up.  
"You've no right to judge me, Erak. A captain is master of his own ship and you know it. Like you, I'm free to choose when and where I go," he says. His voice is louder than Erak's  
"I'll note you chose not to join us in the war we've just been fighting," Erak replies, scorn in his voice. "You were content to sit at home for that, then try to sneak out and get the easy pickings before other captains were ready to leave."  
"My choice," Slagor repeats, "and a wise one, as it's turned out." His voice becomes a sneer. "I notice you didn't exactly have a great deal of success in your invasion, did you, Jarl Erak?" Erak steps closer. His eyes blaze a warning at the other man.

"Watch your tone, you sneak thief. I left good friends behind me there."  
"And more than friends, as I've heard," replies Slagor, emboldened now. "You'll get scant thanks from Ragnak for leaving his son behind as well." Erak steps back, his jaw dropping.  
"Gronel was taken in the battle?" He says clearly surprized. Slagor shakes his head now, smiling at the other man's loss of poise.  
"Not taken. Killed, I heard, at the Thorntree battle. Some of the ships managed to make it back to Skandia before the storms set in."

The Wolfwind, Erak's ship, had been the last to leave the Araluan coast. The crew were still waiting for Erak's return when the survivors of Horth's ill-fated expedition had straggled back to the ships, bringing news of the failure and then sailing away. We had later heard Wolfwind's crew talking about the Thorntree battle. Two Rangers, one short and grizzled, the other young and tall, had led the King's forces that decimated the Skandian army as they had marched to outflank Duncan's main force. That could have only been Halt and Gilan. I know so.  
Erak shakes his head sadly.

"Gronel was a good man," he says. "We'll feel his loss sorely."  
"His father is feeling it. He's sworn a Vallasvow against Duncan."  
"That can't be right," Erak says, frowning in disbelief. "A Vallasvow is only to be taken against treachery or murder." Slagor shrugs.  
"He's the Oberjarl. He can do as he likes, I'd say. Now for pity's sake, do you have any food on this godforsaken island? Our stores are ruined by sea water." Erak, still distracted by the news he'd just heard, becomes aware of our presence. He jerks his head towards the huts.

"Get a fire going," he tells us. "These men need hot food." He shoves Will roughly towards the hut. He staggeres, then begins to run, Evanlyn close behind him. I hesitate, but after a stern look I follow them. A vallasvow against the royal family of Auraluen. Well so far the plan of getting a ransom. We can forget that now.

**A/N Tada! And it's done. I would've put it on sooner, but I didn't have any time to write the last week, I came back like three days ago. Now in good news... My birthday's coming up! Just two little weeks left. Anyone wanna guess how old I am? If you're right, you'll win something! **

**Please review! Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Long time no see, hehe. Yeah sorry, school just got a bit crazy. I mean who's idea was it to have three huge projects at the same time, just a few weeks before test week? Well not mine.**

Something like me: **To be honest I was like: How am I going to write a storm. Oh wait if I knock her out I won't have to! Yay let's knock her out!**

namvd: **I just love torturing OC's... Hehe, well Uhm, enjoy! Oh and add a few years and you have it.**

Scbastv: **Wow that's exactly right. Weird. Are you sure you don't know me? As for the sea wolves thing that's exactly what I thought. Things'll be explained a bit more in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN RA!**

Chapter 2.

May.

If staying here was bad, then this is hell. With two crews on an island made for one. It's too crowded. And skandians get bored. When they get bored, they find something to do. Usually it's drinking. And when skandians are drunk, bad things happen. Mostly fights over who won when they're gambling. Not that Slagor would break up the fights. No that man is the worst of all, he doesn't fight, but he just stands there and watches. Erak usually breaks up the fights. I've grown to hate Slagor. He has little real respect, and I doubt if anyone is loyal to him. To him it's all about the money.

With two crews the work doubled. Twice as much to cook for, twice as much dishes after a meal. twice as much to clean. Have I mentioned I hate cleaning.

The three of us agreed to keep Evanlyns secret. It would be bad if anyone knows. Will and her don't know what a vallasvow is, and I don't want to scare them with the truth. I know Will's has another plan to escape, but I think it's useless due to the miles and miles of ocean around us. Tonight we try, and frankly I'm a bit affraid to go back on a boat. At least this one is smaller, though I'm not sure if that's good.

Will wakes me up, and I know it's time to go. I nod and get up. I carefully open the door and see if anyone's there. No one. I open the door further and walk outside, making sure I stay in the shadows. Will and Evanlyn follow. I sneak ahead when Will gives Evanlyn instructions. I easily make my way to the small boat. I make sure we can leave as soon as the others are here and wait.

After, what seems like, an eternity. Will and Evanlyn are here. We get in the boat and Will pushes it into the sea. After a while in silence I notice my feet are getting wet. I look down and see water inside the boat. Appearantly Evanlyn saw too.

"Will there's water in the boat!" She says. Great, scream that'll blow our cover.  
"Start bailing, quickly!" I tell her. I do the same, but soon notice it's not really useful.  
"Will it's no use." I tell him, panic rising. I stand up on the edge of the boat to escape the water.

"May, get back in the boat." Will says. "You're going to capsize the boat." I close my eyes and feel the natural rush of shifting. Will had turned around and is rowing back to the shore. I'm turning my head in every direction, desperatly searching for a way out. About three metres in front of the shore, the boat sinks. I'm trying to swim, but as a fox that isn't easy. Two arms wrap around me and lift me up a little. I stop moving and look up to see it's Will. He gives me a half hearted smile and I lower my head. I let panic take over me. He puts me down once we're ashore.

"Trying to kill ourselves, are we?" A loud voice says. I look up and see Erak standing there. "Jarl Erak …" Will begins, then stops. There is nothing to say. Erak is turning a small object over in his hands. He tosses it to Will.  
"Maybe you forgot this?" he says, his voice ominous. "It's what we simple sailors call a bung. It stops water coming into the boat. Usually it's a good idea to make sure it's in place." a massive hand grabs the front of Will's shirt and he is hauled off his feet, his face centimetres from Erak's angry features.  
"Don't ever take me for a fool, boy!" the Skandian snarles at him. "You try anything like this again and I'll flog the skin off you!" He turns to include Evanlyn in the threat. "Both of you!" I can practically see the gears turning in Eraks head.

"Weren't there three of you?" He asked. "Where is the other girl." He demands. He only now notices the small fox half in the shadows. aka, me.  
"Impossible." Erak mutters. I close my eyes and shift again, slowly rising to my feet.

"Please don't kill me." I say in a very quiet voice.  
"Kill you? Why would I kill you. You have a gift only those of royal blood have. Only some of the Jarls have it. We're not called sea wolves for nothing." Within a few seconds, a giant white wolf is where Erak stood. I shift back and tilt my head to the side.

'I had no idea Jarl Erak.' I say. As a fox I can communicate with other animals. Comes in pretty handy sometimes.  
'I had a suspicion about you lass, but I wasn't sure. Now, you must tell me. Are you from royal blood. If so, I hope for your sake you're not Auraluen.' He growls back.  
'Royal blood? Not that I know of. Mother used to mutter some things about the queen of Mourne and family betrayal, but I never took her seriously. I am from Clonmel. Not Auraluen.' I tell him.  
'Good. I believe you don't know much of shapeshifters, do you?' He asks. I let my head hang and mumble a 'no'. We both shift back and I shuffle a little with my feet.

"Let's go inside, there's much to say. You two can come too." Erak says.

Once inside the four of us sit at a table with some warm drinks.  
"I think you have a lot of questions. Shoot." Erak says.  
"Okay, first why am I a fox and you a wolf. My father and brother were wolves, but I never really knew why. Mother said it had something to do with personalities ot emotions." I say to him.

"That's half true. There are two sorts of shapeshifters. Those who have one form that depends of where you're from. And those who have multiple forms, and can call upon them using different emotions and thoughts. I believe you're from the second category. A fox in the first category must be of aslavan heritage. I doubt your parents were from there." He says with a small smile. "I'm not sure if you have it, but what you might have is a rare gift. Only a few can change into multiple forms. I know you didn't have any proper training, I can see it clearly. You're not exactly careful when you shift. You panicked and changed." I nod and look at my feet.

"My parents died before they could finish my training. I only learned to control it most of the time, only when I panic I can't really control it." I explain.  
"I noticed. When we're back in Skandia, I'll find you someone who knows more. He can train you." Erak says with a nod.  
"What about Evanlyn and Will?" I ask him, fearing the answer.  
"They're still brought here as slaves, and so are you. You'll just be a house slave with training." Erak says, his voice stern. I nod again, and look at Will and Evanlyn.  
"Now get some sleep." Erak commands. And that's exactly what we do.

3rd person in Auraluen.

The grey-clad rider hunches miserably inside his cloak as he rides slowly through the misting rain that sweeps across the fields. The hooves of his two horses, one a saddle horse and the other serving as a lightly laden pack horse, clop wetly in the puddles that had gathered in the undulations of the road.

Behind him as he reaches a crest, the towers and spires of Castle Araluen soar into the grey sky. But Halt doesn't look back at it. His eyes sre cast upon the road ahead.

He heard the two riders following him long before they caught up. Abelard's ears twitch at the sound of the drumming hoof beats and Halt knows his small horse has recognised the other two as Ranger horses. Still he doesn't look back. He knows who the two riders will be. And he knows why they are coming. He feels a small shaft of disappointment. He had hoped that, in the confusion and sorrow over his banishment, Crowley would have forgotten the one small item that Halt would now have to surrender.

Sighing and accepting the inevitable, he touches Abelard's reins lightly. The highly trained Ranger horse responds instantly, coming to a halt. Behind them, the pack horse does the same. The hoof beats grow closer and he's staring dully ahead, as Crowley and Gilan reined in beside him.

The four horses nicker gently in greeting to each other. The three men are a little more reserved. There is an unpleasant silence between them, finally broken by Crowley.

"Well, Halt, you got away early. We had to ride hard to catch up to you," he says, striving for a false heartiness that conceals his misery at the way events have turned out. Halt glances incuriously at the two other horses.  
"I can see that," he replies calmly. He tries to ignore the anguish on Gilan's young face. He knows that his former apprentice would be suffering deeply because of his inexplicable actions and the loss of his own apprentice. He hardens his heart to shut the young Ranger's sorrow out.

Now Crowley loses his heartiness as well. His face grows serious and troubled.  
"Halt, there is one thing you may have forgotten. I'm sorry to have to insist but …" He hesitates. Halt tries to play the scene out to the bitter end, assuming a puzzled expression.  
"I have forty-eight hours to leave the Kingdom," he replies. "The time started from dawn this morning. I'll make it clear of the border by then. There's no need for you to escort me."

Crowley shakes his head. Out of the corner of his eye, Halt sees Gilan drop his gaze to the road. This is simply causing pain to all of them. He knows what Crowley has come for. He reaches inside his cloak to the silver chain around his throat.  
"I had rather hoped you might forget," he says, trying to make his voice light. But there is a catch in his throat that belies the effort. Sadly, Crowley shakes his head.

"You know you can't keep the Oakleaf, Halt. As a person under banishment, you're automatically expelled from the Corps as well." Halt nods. He feels the sting of tears behind his eyes when he passes the small silver amulet to the Ranger Commandant. His vision blurs as he sees it coiled in Crowley's palm. Such a small piece of bright metal, and yet it means so much to him. He has worn the Oakleaf, with the intense pride that all Rangers feel, for the greater part of his life. And now, it's no longer his.  
"I'm sorry, Halt," Crowley says miserably. Halt lifts one shoulder in a shrug.

"It's a small matter," he says. Again, a silence falls between them. Crowley's eyes look into his, trying to penetrate the veil that Halt holds in place there. A veil of uncaring, unfeeling acceptance of the situation. It's a shame, but it is a superbly maintained one. Finally the Commandant leans towards him in the saddle, gripping Halt's forearm tightly.  
"Why, Halt? Why did you do it?" he asks fiercely. Again, that infuriating shrug of the shoulders.  
"too much brandy spirit. You know I could never hold my liquor, Crowley." He actually manages a smile at that. It feels ghastly on his face, like a death's head grin. Crowley releases his arm and sits back, shaking his head in disappointment.  
"Godspeed, Halt," he finally sats, in a voice that breaks with emotion. Then, with an uncharacteristically rough jerk of his reins, Crowley wheels his horse's head and gallops away, back along the road to Castle Araluen.

Halt watches him go, the mottled Ranger cloak soon almost lost in the misting rain. Then he turns to his former apprentice. He smiles sadly, and this time the smile and the sadness are genuine.  
"Goodbye, Gilan. I'm glad you came to farewell me." the younger Ranger shakes his head defiantly.  
"I'm not here to farewell you," he says roughly. "I'm coming with you." Halt raises one eyebrow. It is an expression so familiar to Gilan that it tears at his heart to see it.

"Into banishment?" Halt asked the younger man and again Gilan shakes his head.  
"I know what you're up to," he replied. He jerks his head at the pack horse standing patiently behind Abelard. "You have Tug with you. You're going after Will, aren't you?"

For a moment, Halt is tempted to deny it. But the days of pretence are getting too much for him. He knows it'll be a relief, just this once, to admit his reasons.  
"I have to, Gilan," he says quietly. "I promised him. And this was the only way I could be released from service."  
"By getting yourself banished?" Gilan's voice rises in an incredulous note. "Did it occur to you that Duncan could have had you executed?"

Halt shrugs. But this time, it isn't a mocking gesture. This time it's simply a gesture of resignation.  
"I didn't think he would. I had to take the chance." Gilan shakes his head sadly.  
"Well, banished or not," he says, "I'm coming with you."

Halt looks away then. He takes a deep breath, lets it out. He is tempted, he had to admit. He's heading for a long, hard, dangerous road where Gilan's company would be welcome and his sword might as well be useful. But there is another call upon Gilan's service and Halt, already burdened by the knowledge that he has betrayed his own duty, couldn't allow the younger man to do the same.

"Gilan, you can't," he says simply. Gilan draws breath to reply and he holds up a hand to stop him. "Look, I asked for a release so that I could go after Will," halt says, "and they told me I was needed here." He pauses and Gilan nods his understanding.  
"Well, I judge that need to be less. But it's my judgement only and I could be wrong. This situation with Foldar is dangerous, very dangerous. And it needs to be nipped in the bud. He needs to be stalked and tracked down and ambushed. And frankly, I can't think of a Ranger more suited to that job than you."  
"Other than yourself," Gilan counters and Halt acknowledges the fact with a slight inclination of his head. It isn't ego talking. It's an honest assessment of the truth.

"That may be true," he says. "But it bears out my point. If we both go missing, Crowley will have to find someone else to do the job."  
"I don't care," Gilan replies stubbornly, twisting the reins in his hand into a tight knot, then releasing them again. Halt smiles gently at him.  
"I do, Gilan. I know how it feels to break the faith like this. It's a deep, bitter hurt, believe me. And I won't allow you to inflict it on yourself."

"But Halt," Gilan says miserably and the grizzled, smaller man could see that tears aren't far from his eyes, "I was responsible for leaving Will and May. I deserted them in Celtica! If I had stayed with them, they'd never have been captured by the Skandians!" Halt shakes his head. His voice is gentler now as he consols the young man.  
"You can't blame yourself for that," he tells him. "What you did at the time was right. Blame me, rather, for recruiting a boy with the honour and courage to act as he did. And for training him so that there would never be any doubt that he would act that way."

He pauses, to see if his words are having any effect. Gilan is wavering, he knows. Halt adds the final touch.  
"Don't you see, Gilan, it's because I know that you are here that I can desert my post like this. Because I know you can cover for me. But if you refuse to do so, I can't go myself." And at that, Gilan's shoulders slump in submission. His eyes fall once more and he muttered throatily, "All right, Halt. But find her. Find him and bring her back, banished or not."

Halt smiles at him and leant across to grip his shoulder. He ignores the fact he's only speaking of her, which can only mean May. Halt knows how much Gilan feels for her.  
"It's only a year," he says. "We'll be back before you know it. Goodbye, Gilan."  
"Godspeed, Halt," the Ranger says in a breaking voice. "When you find May… Tell her I..." Halt cuts Gilan off by raising a hand.  
"I will Gilan, I will." Gilan's vision is obscured by tears and he hears the dull clopping of hooves on the wet road as Abelard and Tug pace out towards the coast.

The wind is in Halt's face when he rides on his way and it drives the light rain against him. It forms into small drops on his weather-beaten features, drops that roll down his cheeks.  
Strangely, some of them taste like salt.

**A/N There you have it. Some explaination about shape shifters and stuff. In exactly one week I will be 17! Woohoo An age you can't do anything with! Seriously it's 16 or 18, but nothing happens when you're 17.**

**See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N AAH JUST THREE DAYS LEFT UNTILL I DIE... oh wait, no I don't die. My friends are coming for a bbq, on my birthday this firday and yep I'm probably going to die. Yes we're very, very weird. What did you expect from the school drama club? WEIRDNESS!**

geeky43: **YOU DON'T HAVE TO WAIT ANY LONGER MATTIE (very stupid nickname of mine) TO THE RESQUE! hehe I might be a teensy bit hyperactive... Thanks for your review.**

moniquebowman: **I'm sorry, I actually already have a plan for Gilan and... LALALALALA NO SPOILERS LALALALALA. But I can tell you this, I will mix things up a little soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: LALALALA NOT HAPPENING LALALALA (I don not own)**

Chapter 3.

May.

Following the failed escape attempt, We were forbidden to move more than fifty metres from the huts. There was no more running, no more exercising. Erak managed to find a new range of tasks for the three of us to undertake, from re-weaving the rope mattresses in the dormitory to re-sealing the lower planks along Wolfwind's hull with tar and pieces of frayed rope. It was hot, unpleasant work.

Confined in this fashion, we couldn't help noticing the growing tension between the two groups of Skandians. Slagor and his men, bored and seeking distraction, had called loudly for us to be flogged. Slagor, licking his wet lips, had even offered to carry out the task himself.

Erak, very bluntly, told Slagor to mind his own business.

The situation explodes one night during the evening meal. Will is placing platters and several carving knives on one table. I'm Serving water and ale around. Evanlyn is ladling soup from a large pot at the other, where Erak and Slagor sit with their senior crewmen. As she leans between Slagor and his first mate, the skirl suddenly lurches back in his chair, throwing his arms wide as he laughs at a comment from one of his men. His hand jolts against the full ladle, spilling hot soup onto his bare forearm.

Slagor bellows in pain and grabs Evanlyn by the wrist, dragging her forward, twisting her arm cruelly so that she is bent awkwardly over the table. The soup pot and ladle clatter to the floor.

"Damn you, girl! You've scalded me! Look at this, you lazy Araluan swine!" He shook his dripping arm close to her face, holding her with his other hand. This got my blood boiling, and trust me that doesn't happen very often.  
"I'm sorry," she says hurriedly, wincing against the pain as he twists her arm further. "But you knocked against the ladle."  
"My fault, was it? I'll teach you to speak back to a skirl!"

His face is dark with rage as he reaches for the short three-thonged whip that he carries at his belt. He called it his Encourager and claims that he uses it on lazy rowers – a claim disbelieved by those who knew him. It was common knowledge that he wouldn't have the nerve to strike a burly oarsman.

A young girl, however, is a different matter. Especially now that he is drunk and angry. I let out a low growl and slowly put down the jug I was holding.

The room goes silent. Outside, the ever-present wind moans against the timbers of the hut. Inside, the scene seems to be frozen for a moment, in the smoky, uncertain light of the fire and the oil lamps around the room.

Erak, sitting opposite Slagor, curses to himself. On the far side of the room, I see Will quietly set down the pile of platters. His gaze, like everyone else's, is riveted on Slagor, on the unhealthy flush of alcohol on his face and in his eyes, and the way his tongue kept darting out between his crooked, stained teeth to moisten his thick lips. Unnoticed by the sailors, the he retaines one of the knives – a heavy, double-edged knife that was used to carve portions of salt pork for the table.

Now, finally, Erak speaks. My head snaps to where his voice is coming from. His voice is pitched low and his tone is reasonable. That alone makes his own crew sit up and take notice. When Erak blusters and yells, he is usually joking. When he was quiet and intense, they knew, he was at his most dangerous. Something I picked up on in the first week here on this blasted island.

"Let her go, Slagor," he says. Slagor scowls at him, furious.  
"She scalded me!" he shouts. "She did it on purpose and she's going to be punished!" Again I let out that low growl, yet again nobody seems to notice this. Erak reaches for his drinking cup and takes a deep draught of ale. When he speaks again, he affects a sense of weariness and boredom with the skirl.

"I'll tell you once more. Let her go. She's my slave."  
"Slaves need discipline," says Slagor, darting a quick glance around the room. "We've all seen that you're not willing to do it, so it's time someone did it for you!"

Sensing his distraction, Evanlyn tries to twist out of his grip. Tries, not succeeds. Several of Wolf Fang's crew, those who are most drunk, chorus agreement with his words. Erak sighs and leans forward across the table, speaking slowly, as he might does to a less than intelligent being. Which, is a pretty good summation of Slagor's mental capacities.

"Slagor, I've had a hard campaign and these two are my only profit. I won't have you responsible for the death of two of them." Slagor smiles cruelly.  
"You've gone soft on these two, Erak. I'm doing you a favour. And besides, a good whipping won't kill her. It'll just make her more obedient in future."  
"I wasn't talking about this girl," Erak says evenly. "I meant the boy and the other girl there."

He nods across the room to where Will and I stand in the flickering shadows. Slagor follows his gaze, as do the others untill they reach us.  
"The boy? And the girl?" He frowns, uncomprehending. "I have no intention of harming them." Erak nods several times.  
"I know that," he replies. "But if you touch the girl with that whip of yours, odds are one of them'll kill you. And then I'm going to have to kill him or her to punish them And I'm afraid I'm not prepared to lose so much profit. So let her go."

Some of the other Skandians are already laughing at Erak's speech, delivered in such a matter-of-fact tone. Even Slagor's men join in. I wonder if they'd still laugh if they knew who we are...

Slagor's brows darkens and draws together with rage.  
"You've lost your wits, Erak," he sneers now. "The boy is about as dangerous as a field mouse. I could break him in half with one hand. And the girl… Well let's not get started on her now shall we." He gestures to us with his free hand, the one that isn't locked around Evanlyn's upper arm. Erak smiles at him. There is no trace of humour in the smile.

"Both of them could kill you before you took a pace towards them," he says. There is a calm certainty to his voice that says he isn't joking. The room senses it and goes very quiet again. Slagor senses it too. He frowns, started to speak, but Erak holds up a hand to stop him.  
"I suppose we can't actually have him kill you to prove it," he says, sounding reluctant about the fact. He glances around the room.  
"Shove that cask over here, Svengal," he asks. His second in command puts one hand against the small cask and sends it sliding along the rough table to his captain. Erak examines it critically.  
"That's about the size of your thick head, Slagor," he says, with a thin smile. Then he picks up his own belt knife from the table and quickly gouges two white patches out of the dark wood of the keg.  
"And let's say they're your eyes."

He pushes the keg across the table, setting it besides Slagor, almost touching his elbow. A murmur of anticipation goes through the men in the room as they watch, wondering where this is leading. Only Svengal and Horak, who have served with Erak at the bridge, have some slight inkling of what their Jarl was on about. They know about us.

"So, boy," Erak says, "How about you first. Those eyes are a little close together, but then so are Slagor's." There is a ripple of amusement from the Skandians and Erak now addresses them directly. "Let's all watch them carefully and see if anything appears between them, shall we?"

And as he says that, he pretends to peer closely at the keg on the table. It's almost inevitable that everyone else in the room should follow his example. Will hesitates a second, but with a short nod to him I signal he can trust Erak. Quickly, he draws back his arm in an overhand throw and sends the knife spinning across the room. There's a brief flash as the spinning blade catches the red glare of the oil lamps and the fire. Then, with a loud 'thwock!' the razor-sharp blade slams into the wood – not quite in the centre of the gap between the two gouged out patches. The keg actually slides backwards a good ten centimetres under the impact.

Slagor lets out a startled cry and jerks away. Inadvertently, he releases Evanlyn's arm from his grasp. The girl steps quickly away from him, then, as Erak jerkes his head urgently in the direction of the door, she runs from the room, unnoticed in the confusion. There's a moment of startled outcry, then Erak's men begin to laugh, and to applaud the excellent marksmanship. Even Slagor's men join in eventually, as the skirl sits glowering at those around him. Erak rises from the bench and moves round the table, speaking as he goes.

"So you see, Slagor, if the boy here had aimed for the wrong wooden head, you would surely be dead right now and I would have to kill him in punishment." He stops, close to Will, smiling at Slagor.  
"As it is," Erak continues, "I simply have to reprimand him for frightening someone as important as you." And before Will or I see the blow coming, Erak sends a backhanded fist crashing against the side of the his head, knocking him senseless to the floor. He gestured to the unconscious figure on the rough wooden floor of the hut.  
"Throw this disrespectful whelp into his hutch," he orders. He turns on his heel to storm away but the sound of Slagor's voice.

"So the boy can throw a knife. That doesn't mean anything. Many can do that." He says with another sneer. Erak turns around and looks at me. He nods and I narrow my eyes at the skirl in front of me. Let out the low growl a third time and run to him. Along the way I shift and jump up on the table. I stop merely inches away from his face. My eyes narrowed and teeth bared. I growl, then turn around. I slip past Erak and run to the sea. That'll leave him scarred for life.

I stop and stare at my image in the water. It isn't the sweet little fox I'm used to. It's a pitch black full grown wolf. One eye green and the other gold. A white thin line goes from my eyebrow to my snout. It's not a scar, it's just a line fo furr. The tips of my ears are the same colour. I look back and see that the tip of my tail is white aswell. I look up to the moon and the stars. I sit down and just stare at them. This is new. A wolf. Maybe it's all the skandians around me. Maybe it's the anger. I don't know, but I like it.

"Well this is something new." A voice behind me says. I look back and see it's Erak. "Seems like I'm right after all. You can call upon multiple forms." He says. I nod and look back at my reflection. "Mind changing back so we could talk?" He asks, without another word I do what he says.

"You're not going to knock me out aswell, are you?" I ask in a timid voice.  
"Oh now that you mention it… No, I will not. He got what was coming for him. And besides I don't know if I can handle a powerfull shapeshifter as yourself." He adds with a wink. I blush and lower my head.

"I'm sorry." I tell him.  
"Don't be. It's time we get out of here. In one week we leave. When we get to Hallasholm, I'll take you to your new master. I've sent a message to the mainland, and got one back this day. She accepts you as her student, and housemaid." Erak says. I nod.  
"Wait her?" I ask.  
"Yes, her. Her name is Freya Vanir."

**A/N CHANGEEEEEEEE. CHANGEEEEEEE. Well anyway, here we have it. Her second form. Freya Vanir is a creation of ScbaStv. He won by guessing how old I'll become! AND I COMPLETELY LOVE HIS IDEA! You'll probably meet her next chapter! Now if you excuse me, I believe it's time for sleep. mmm sleep...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey hello hi It's my birthday so I thought I'd give you a small chapter. It's mostly the introduction to Freya. I just need to say one thing: I am going to see Lindsey Stirling live and I'm super excited about that!**

namvd: **Yeah she did. I thought it'd be time for a change. You'll learn more soon.**

Someting like me: **IT'S MY FAVORITE TOO! I was looking forward to that scene sooo much! Thank you!**

ScbaStv: **Yes, yes she did scare the crap out of Slagor! More's on the way!**

seth 8627: **Thank you very much. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RANGERS APPRENTICE.**

Chapter 4.

May.

Lucky us, we could leave two days after the incident. I've been trying to get back in my wolf form, but nothing has worked so far. Not that I had much time anyway. We still had loads of work. Again lucky us, we got back on the ship. _Great.  
_I'm hunched over the railing again, my face has a green tint no doubt about that. The hood of my cloak covers my eyes.

"Seasick again?" A voice next to me says. I glance at my left and see it's Evanlyn.  
"No, I was miraculously cured of this blasted thing." I say with just enough sarcasm.  
"Well someone's on a bad mood." She comments.  
"You would be too if you where me." I say back.

"In a few days we'll be on land again." She assures me. "Then everything'll be fine." I mumble something and turn my head away. I try not to think much these days. Yet with nothing else to do on this cursed ship, my mind often wanders from one tought to another. For some reason, they always manage to point me back to Gilan. I wonder if he misses me. I wonder if he came looking for me. Of course not, being a ranger means serving your country first, personal affairs later. With a war that just ended, there'd be a lot that has to be taken care of. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid…

Three horrible days on the sea later we arrive in Hallasholm. It's a large stretched city, with a big dock. No wonder with all the sea wolves wandering around. The ship is docked and we're loaded of of it. We have to follow Erak through the narrow streets. It's difficult to keep up with the large man, but we manage to not lose him. He leads us to a large building. Larger than the other buildings. He leads Will, Evanlyn and me inside where Will and Evanlyn are split up into different sections. Evanlyn in the kitchens and Will outside. Erak signals me to follow him again. He leads me through the city again, this time to the other end of it. I don't want to leave Evanlyn and Will behind, but I don't really have much of a choice. At the end of the city, a little away from the other houses, A small cabin thet reminds me of home, we stop.

"Welcome, to where you'll be training." Erak says. Before he knocks on the door he stands up a little straighter. Just a little. I only notice it because that's kind of what i have to do day after day after day. Seeing things. He knocks and just a few moments later a tall woman with silver hair opens the door. She looks like she's about 30, with warm ember eyes. When she sees it's Erak she smiles.

"Jarl Erak, what a surprize." She says in a calm voice. "I wasn't expecting you untill tomorrow."  
"Good to see you too Freya. We left a little early. Tension got too high with Slagor." Erak says. "And how many times have I told you to call me Erak. The Jarl makes me feel old." Freya smiles and steps away from the door to let us in. I've been hiding behind Erak all this time. I'm not overly fond of meeting new people. You can say I'm a bit shy when it comes to that. Erak steps in and I follow him. Inside the three of us sit on a table where a pot of tea's already ready to use.

"So this is May." Freya asks. I nod and look down at my glass with tea.  
"No need to be shy dear, I won't bite." She says to me in a motherly voice. Again I nod, and I carefully look at her.

"You'll be living here. I already made you a room. In the morning you'll clean the house and prepare for breakfast. When you're done with that we'll train. After that you will cook and do the dishes. If there's time left you'll study the origins of our ability. Twice a week I want you to go into town to get groceries. Once a month We'll go to the forest for a day to make use our ability as best as we can. First off I want to know what your primary form is." She tells me. I look at her with a puzzled look. Primary form?  
"The form you could shift into since you where born." Oh that makes sense.

"A fox." I tell her. She nods.  
"That's a rare form. Foxes are shy, and have a calm nature. But when the people he or she cares about are hurt, you better watch out." Freya says. Erak lets out a booming laugh.  
"That's May alright. She scared the hell out of Slagor on Skorghijl." He says. A small smile is on Freya's face.

"Oh so I've heard. And have you been able to shift into other forms aswell?" She asks me. I nod.  
"Only once, I have a wolf form too." I tell her.  
"The wolf and the fox…" She says carefully. "Now that's a combination I've never haerd of before. Or at least not in that order. Most foxes first discover a bird form before the wolf form. See you are a rare type of shapeshifers. You have the normal ones, Like Erak, the halfbreeds like me. And the multishifters like you." Freya says. "Before you ask. A halfbreed is a shapeshifter who has two, sometimes three, forms. Mine are a silver wolf and white panther" I nod again.

"We'll start training tomorrow with a lesson about what exactly you are." She tells me. "Now, I'll show you your room, and you can do whatever you like the rest of the day. To get used to the mainland again. Dinner's in an hour. After that you'll clean up and go to sleep." Freya says. I nod again. Sounds fair. Freya stands up and I follow her around the house. It's not big, yet also not small. It looks a lot smaller than it actually is. I'm led to a small room in the back. It reminds me so much of home. A small closet, a desk and a bed. Freya tells me to stay here, that she has some details to discuss with Erak. I nod and sit down on the bed. I open the closet and to my surprize it has a few clothes in it. A training outfit: dark pants and a green shirt, a leather vest and a pair of soft leather boots with furr. And a dress. I hate dresses. It's a dark green one with a black skirt. A white apron is neatly folded next to it. I guess this is my daily oufit. I close the closet and lay down. Travelling by boats makes me tired. I close my eyes for a moment. Again my mind wonders back to would he be?

**A/N I apologize for the shortness. It's really late here, and I'm tired. I just wanted to post something today!**

**See you next time!  
~Mattie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N A lot of things will be explained in this chapter. Also two random strangers!**

Namvd: **Yes I am and I'm really excited, though it isn't until November.**

seth 8727: **Thank you, and other forms are on the way. And she can already communicate with other animals in one of her forms. But two horses that would be a bit freaky yes.**

ScbaStv: **I did, it was awesome. And get ready for more Freya!**

moniquebowman: **Thank you very much! And from now one I'll completely get off the path the storyline follows. I will mess with a few moments, but it'll become more of my own storyline.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own!**

Chapter 5.

May.

The next morning I get up around dawn. I change into the dress and start with cleaning the house. It's a boring task that has to be done. I sweep the floors, clean the windows and stables. When I'm done I set the table and go to Freya's bedroom. I knock and wait for an answer. When I don't get one I knock again.

"Yeah, come in." A sleepy voice replies. I open the door and go inside.  
"Good morning. Breakfast's ready." I tell her. I nod and walk back to the kitchen. A few minutes later Freya comes in and sits down.  
"We'll look into your origin today. See if you're a halfbreed or a multishifter. What could your parents do?" She asks as she eats.  
"Father was a wolf and mother was a deer." I answer. She nods a few times.

"Now I'm sure of it. Follow me." Freya says after a short silence. I nod and do as I'm told. In the back of the house, we enter a large library. Everywhere I look, I see books, scrolls and letters. A desk with a quill and ink is left to the door. In front of a fireplace two large armchairs stand. Freya sits in one and points to the fireplace.  
"Light it, then sit." She simply says. I nod and get a log from next to the fireplace. I place the log in it and look for the flint. I find it and light the fire. When the flames are high enough I walk to the large chair. My feet barely touch the ground when I sit in it.

"Now, I'm going to tell you the story of the very first shapeshifter. And how we got our gifts." Freya tells me. "Long ago, there was a kingdom. A small kingdom, but a happy one. Ruled by a lovely king and queen. The nation was celebrating, for they had been blessed with an heir. Their queen was pregnant. However, the queen became ill. She was dying. The king had searched for the best healers and they all said the same. It was hopeless. Eventually the king became desperate, and came to the gods for help.

Most of the gods ignored the king. Only one didn't. The godess Fjörgyn pitied the king and offered her help. She agreed to heal the queen, but told them magic comes with a price. The king ignored it and happily accepted the godess' help. Fjörgyn healed the queen and went back to the realm of the gods. A few months later a healthy little prince was born. Only there was something off about the boy.

His eyes where a bright golden colour, his ears where those of a wolf, and he had a wolf's tail. Horrified by their own son, the king and queen sought help. They found an old whitch who could help. The whitch could hide the tail and ears, but his eyes would always be golden. They agreed to do it, and once again the kingdom was happy. They had an heir and all was well.

As the prince got older he became different. More secluded. He prefered silence indstead of the company of others. He would dissappear for days and no one would notice. Except the queen. She decided to follow him one day. She followed the young prince into the forest and what she found out, broke her heart. The prince knew his mother was following him, and in a clearing he stopped.

'I know you are there mother. Why have you followed me?' He asked her.  
'To see if you are alright my son.' The queen replied. The prince let out a mocking laugh.  
'Alright? Mother I am a monster. An abomination of nature.' The prince turned around to face his mother. The queen saw her son change. He grew a tail and a snout. Silver/grey furr replaced his clothes and his hands became claws. Her son was replaced by a monstrous wolf.  
'My son.' The queen said. Slowly the prince changed back. 'My son, it will be alright.' The queen rushed forward and embraced her son.

The prince grew up to be a fine king, and a fine husband. He and his wife had three children. The oldest one, a prince, had the same ability as his father. He was the first shapeshifter or singleshifter. The middle child, a princess, could change into an eagle aswell as a mountainlion. The youngest child… the youngest child was a multishifter like you. The youngest prince could call upon many forms, the first one being a fox." Freya ends her story. I nod.

"But how are you certain I am a multishifter?" I ask her.  
"Because of your parents forms. You said your mother could shift into a deer, and your father into a wolf, right? Well you are neither of those forms and a fox is a rare form. So you must be a multishifter." I nod again, it all seems very logical.  
"So how can I shift into other forms? I mean I know why, but I only know how to change into a fox. The wolf was sort of an accident." I admit to her.

"That's what we're going to find out." Freya says to me with a knowing smirk. "Tomorrow we start basic training. Do the rest of your chores and go into town to get me something I ordered at the weapons shop. The shop owner knows you're coming. His shop is at the marketplace." She hands me a small pouch. I nod and do as I'm told. I exit the library to see it's a little past noon. I decide to get whatever I have to pick up first, then cook dinner. I get my cloak and put it on. It's only halfway through the fall, but it's already cold outside.

Once I'm in the town I look around. I have no idea what I'm doing. I've only been here once, and have no clue where the market is. I am terrible with directions. I'm looking around desperately searching for something I'd recognize. At least I was doing that untill I bump into something. Or someone.

"Oh, sorry." I immediatly say. I turn around to see it's some guy not much older than me. He has ebony hair that reaches his shoulders and piercing green eyes. He's at least one and one half head taller than me, but isn't as broad as the average skandian.  
"It's alright." He smiles at me. "Are you looking for someting? You seem a bit lost." His accent reveals he isn't from here. It almost sounds Auraluen.  
"Oh, uhm yes. I am terrible with directions and I was supposed to go to the market place to pick something up for my master, or mistress, I don't know. And now I'm rambling like a fool to a stranger." I lazily finish off. The man (boy?) Laughs.

"No worries, when I first got here I didn't know where to go either. How about I show you to the marketplace." He says. I nod and follow the man.  
"I'm Alex by the way. Before you ask, it's short for Alexander." He tells me as we're walking. "Who are you?" He asks.  
"May." I tell him. Short but everything he needed.  
"You're not from around here are you May? I can tell by your accent." I shake my head.

"I can tell you're not from here either." I say back to him. He laughs again.  
"No you're right. I'm not." He says.  
"Are you from Auraluen?" I ask after a short silence. His expression darkens and a sad smile crosses his face.  
"Yes, I was from there. You too?" He asks.  
"Not exactly. I lived there for a while, even started my training there. But I'm from Hibernia." I tell him.

"Training? What sort of training? In the kitchens? As a courier? Oh I know you where an apprentice at the stables. You seem like the animal type." I let out a small laugh. If only he knew.  
"No, none of those." I say to him. "I was an apprentice ranger." That was a mistake.  
"Oh, a ranger eh?" He awkwardly says. "My mother told me about them. Lying, filthy, sneaky, threacherous bastards. It's good then you couldn't continue your training. Nothing good comes from those people." I am about to open my mouth to defend the other rangers when Alex stops. "Here we are, Market place." He says with a smile.  
"Thank you." I nod and start to walk away.  
"I hope to see you around!" Alex calls after me. I dissappear into the crowd and make my way to the weaponry.

"Hello?" I say as soon as I'm inside. I pull down the hood of my cloak and look around.  
"Oh hello there." A loud skandian voice says. "You must be lady Freya's servant. I've been expecting you." I turn around and see the owner of the voice.  
"Follow me." He says. It's a fairly short man, for skandian standarts. He's still taller than me. He has the same colour hair as me. A bright red. As he walks I notice a slight limp to his left leg. He leads me to the back of the shop where there's something packed in a fabric. He unwraps it and hands it to me. Inside two twin blades lie. It has a slight curve and a light blue tint.

"Made of a fine metal, just as the lady ordered. Go ahead try it." The shop owner says.  
"Oh me? I don't…" I start.  
"Of course ye don't, that's why the lady ordered it for you. It's made for ye, to practise. Every house slave here learns how to fight. Even the woman. Especially those with abilities." He says to me. Wait learn how to fight. I know how to fight, just not with swords. I carefully pick up the two blades. They're lighter than I expect. I twirl them around before getting a firm grip on them. I get into a fighting stance, then relax again.

"How's that for ye." The man says. I nod several times before handing the blades back to him.  
"They're good." Gilan taught me how to recognize a good sword, and this was one of the better ones."I know, I am good." The skandian booms. He hands me a scabbard and I strap it on. I sheathe the swords. I hand over the small pouch and the shop owner accepts it.  
"Now off ye go." He says. "Give my regards to the lady Freya." I nod and go outside.

Miraculously I manage to make my way back to Freya's house. It's only a couple if hours before sunset and I hastily start preparing food. I put the scabbard with the swords in it near the door and start with a stew. In an hour everything's ready and I call Freya. She's still in the library when I find her.  
"Do you like the swords?" She asks me over dinner. I nod.  
"Yes they're beautiful, but I can't fight with those. I'm better with knives or a bow." I tell her.  
"So I've heard. Jarl Erak told me you where a Ranger's apprentice before this." I nod again. "What year?" She asks. I tilt my head and look at her a bit puzzled. Freya sighs.

"What year where you in?" She asks. "My uncle lives Auraluen, so I know a thing or two."  
"Oh, Well I was in year two, but Gilan told me I could easily pass for a third year apprentice." I tell her. She hums in response and we eat in silence again.  
"You will learn how to fight with swords."Freya eventually says. "Either you like it or not. After you've cleared the table we start." I nod again and eat my food.

We're in the backyard about an hour later. I am holding the twin blades and Freya's holding a long elegant sword of the same metal.  
"The easiest way to learn, is by action. Remember, the twin blades are two halves of one weapon. Do not treat them as separate, for they are one. They're an extension of your arms. Fight like they're a part of you." With one last nod we start. Freya waists no time on useless stalling and immediately lunges forward. I barely dodge the attack but manage to get away. I turn around and swing both my sword at her. Freya avoids the blow easily.

"Sloppy." She tells me. "Move with grace and the rest will become easy." She swings her sword in strike from my left and I deflect it by sliding one blade underneath hers then pulling it up it strike with the other blade while she's defenseless. I hit her with the flat part of my sword and spin away from her.

"Good one. I won't go easy on you anymore. It seems like you're getting the hang of it." She says. She was going easy on me!? Oh I am so dead. I try to block blow after blow after blow. Only managing to it half of the time. Eventually I land on my back and let go of both my swords. Freya stands above me, sword risen and about to be pulled down. I panic and do what I do best. I change. I don't feel the usual rush, and I don't see the usual green around me. This time it's a bright red and I feel strangely very calm. I spread my wings and fly up. Wait wings? What the hell is happening. I freak out and fall back to the ground. I desperately flap my wings to stay in the air, but it's no use. I fall down and crash near the well. I look into the water searching for my reflection.

What I see stuns me. A large fire red bird is looking back. It resembles to a big hawk or falcon. I lift my right wing and look at it. Once I know how to control these new wings I take off into the sky. I fly in circles above the house and eventually land on Freya's shoulder.  
"It seems like you have found your bird form." She tells me. "It's usually accompanied by the emotion panic. It was what I was trying to make you feel. Panicked, in a life or death situation. Looks like it worked." I hop off of Freya's shoulder and change back to my old self.

"But I can't go back to the wolf, no matter how angry I am." I ask her.

"That's because it isn't about anger with wolves. Listen, foxes are cunning and sly, am I right? It was a way for you to find a way out." I nod. "Birds are an escape, in a more life threatening situation, birds are free and calm. Wolves… Wolves come out during injustice. I've heard the story from Erak. A friend of yours was punished for something she did not do. You felt injustice for her. That's why the wolf in you came out."

"That makes sense. Any idea what other forms I can call upon?" I ask her.

"That depends on who you are. All multishifters are different. But most have at least three forms. A wolf, a feline, and a winged creature. With you I'm almost certain you have at least four. The fox, the wolf, the firebird which you where just now, and a feline we have yet to discover." She tells me. I nod and pick up my swords.  
"Ready for another round?" I ask her dropping all formalities.

"I'd love to, but I have something else in mind."

**A/N Yes a stupid cliff hanger, I know. But I am ill and doubting if I'll go to school tomorrow. So I'm in a little cruel mood. Hope you like it.  
Fjörgyn is an actual goddess in the Norse mythology. The goddess of the earh. I thought it'd fit there.**

**Oh and does anyone know who I pretty much described as Alex? also from the Norse mythology...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to leave you guys this long. A lot just happened, and I had to take a break from this story. It reminded me of a period I just got out of. Long story short. I got depressed after nearly losing my leg, and managed to get out of that a few days ago. Light days outnumber the dark, and I'm doing better. This story, or this serie of stories, just reminded me of what I've been through, because I started it a while ago. As some of you might have noticed, I posted an other fiction here. One for the avengers. I had it on my laptop for a while now and thought why not? I will still continue this story. I was already writing both anyway. Now, I don't think you'd want any more boring authors note. So...**

**DISCLAIMER. Damn it's still not mine. I don't own Ranger's apprentice. If I did THEN JENNY WOULD HAVE NEVER MET GILAN!**

Chapter 6.

May.

"_I'd love to, but I have something else in mind."_

"Like what?" I ask her.  
"Well now that we've figured out how to shift. You and I are going to spar in our wolf forms." Freya simply says. I nod and recall what she said earlier. Injustice… I just have to focus on that. I let out a sigh and close my eyes. I focus on the moment at skorghijl. I remember everything there. How it looked, smelled, feeled. I remember the exact moment when I shifted, and I hold on to the feeling I got there. Soon enough I can feel myself morph into the wolf.

"Good. My turn." I open my eyes just in time to see Freya shift. Hers isn't like mine. instead of green Hers is an elegant golden light. Soon the light is replaced by a silver wolf. It's eyes a bright golden colour. I nod and get into a defencive stance. Low to the ground. Head down, ready to jump away when attacked. We both stand here waiting for the other one to make a move.

Then she makes a move. Freya lunges forward and I jump out of the way, I kick her in the process. I lose my balance due to it and I fall to the ground. Before I can get up I'm pinned to the ground ny a silver paw.

'Nice try.' She growls. The pressure goes away and I scramble to my feet. We circle each other again, and this time I make the first move. I jump forward, and she moves out of the way. I land and turn towards her. I tackle her and we roll around. Both trying to pin the other down. Eventually Freya wins. Again. She shifts back and runs a hand through her hair.

"That's enough for tonight. I believe we have a visitor." She says. I tilt my head and shift back aswell. Not two seconds later Erak walks out of the door.

"Hello Freya." He says. "I was just nearby, on my way to the local pub, and thought you'd maybe want to join me." Freya laughs.  
"I would love to, but I can't. I have to make sure she doesn't run away." my head snaps up in surprize. Yes I was thinking of going back home, but not without Will and Evanlyn.  
"Oh she can come too. I'm sure she'll like the pub. Come on live a little." Erak says. After a while of convincing from Erak Freya gives in.  
"Fine. But we're only staying for a little while." She says. "May, get my coat will you?" I nod and run inside. I grab her coat, and my cloak, and run back to where Erak and Freya are. I hand it to her and she takes it. Erak offers Freya his arm and she takes it.

"Such a gentleman." She says. I roll my eyes and follow the duo.

Only a short walk later we stop in front of a building. It seems like the average inn to me. We get inside and a pleasant warmth greets us. We sit down on a table in the corner and wait for someone to take our orders. Soon a familiar voice greets us.

"Hello, can I offer you something to drink?" He says. I turn to the source and see Alex.  
"May." He says. I give a small wave.  
"You two know each other?" Erak says.  
"Yes, Jarl Erak. I showed her to the market place, she was lost." Alex says.

"You manage to get lost at the first day I send you into town?" Freya asks.  
"Yeah, I'm not very good with directions." I answer. I let my head hang and my hair falls in front of my face. A short silence follows, before Freya and Erak burst into laughter. I look up and give them a questioning look.  
"Nothing, it's nothing. You'd just expect a ranger to be good with directions." Erak says between laughs.  
"I'm not a ranger." I say. "Only an apprentice. Besides it was the first time in town for me." I defend myself.

"Right. So, drinks?" Alex says with a grin.  
"Of course. I'll have a good ale, my guess is that the lady wants a cup of tea, and May?" Erak says.  
"Coffee." I imediatly say. "With honey in it. I mean, if it's possible." Alex laughs.

"Ofcourse, coming right up." He says. Alex leaves and Erak and Freya continue their conversation. Something about politics. I zone out and let my thoughts wander. As always they go back to home. _Home. _Is that how I feel about Auraluen? Like it's my home? I've never really felt at home anywhere. But in Auraluen it's as close as it gets. So yes that is my home. I turn my attention back to the conversation when I hear Erak say Will.

"He's placed outside. It will be harsh for him, but I think he will live through it. The girl's doing fine in the kitchens." He says. I smile. Ofcourse they'll do fine. I'm glad to hear they're okay. A few moments later Alex appears with our drinks.  
"Boy, do you know where the mistrel is? I heard he was in town again." Freya asks Alex.

"I'd have to disappoint you miss. He's ill in his room. Maybe tomorrow." Alex says.  
"What instrument did he play?" Erak asks. I look at him. _Oh no…_ I know that look. He's got a plan. And I'm not sure I like it.

"A violin. Why?" Alex says.  
"Because we happen to have a great fiddler here." He says while pointing at me. Oh I wish I could disappear into the shadows now.  
"Do we now?" Freya asks. "Well child, show us how good you are."  
"I lost my violin in Auraluen." I say as an excuse. I hope Erak has forgotten the one I got from one of his men. It's at Freya's house anyway.

"We have one here." Alex says. "The minstrel left it downstairs in case someone wanted to use it. You never know." Before I can protest he takes my wrist and drags me to a small part of the tavern that's higher than the rest of it. On a stool lies a normal brown violin and bow. Alex pushes me up on the platform and shouts to get everyones attention.

"HEY! I know you've been expecting a minstrel, and I know I told you he's sick, but we found someone who can play just as well!" Everyone in the inn cheers and I want to disappear in teh shadows again. Hesitantly I pick up the bow and violin and check if it's tuned right. It is and I sit down on the stool.

"Eh, hi." I say to a room full of people. "I've never played in a tevern, so I don't really know what I'm doing." I admit. With that sayd I start the first song that comes into my mind. It's a fast song I learned in Hibernia. I start a little shaky and insecure, but as the song continues I gain confidence Somewhere halfway trough it, someone started to clap in the rhythm I'm playing in. More people join clapping, and I start to play a lot more confident.

When the song ends the Skandians inside applaude, and I start another song. It's a little faster than the first one, but I can still manage to play it. A few moments later, someone takes a girl to dance with him. Due to the fast song, they dance just as fast. I smile at the sight and keep playing.

The rest of the evening goes like this. I play song after song, and I start to like it. When Most of the guest are gone, or are about to leave, Freya, Erak, Alex and I are sitting at the table we've been sittting at earlier.

"That went great. You had to warm up at first, but when you did, you gave it everyting you've got." Alex grins at me. "How'd you like to play here more often? If lady Freya here allows it." I stare at him, play here again? I would love that! I just hope Freya'll allow it.  
"Ofcourse I will allow it. It would be a shame to let go of a talent like that." Freya says. "But only if you're done with the housework." I nod enthousiastically.  
"I would love to!" I grin.

"Good. You can come here once every two days. Do you have a violin here in Hallasholm?" Alex says. I nod again.  
"I do, at Freya's house." I tell him.  
"Great. Oh before I forget. Here." Alex hands me a small pouch. "It's what you've earned this night." I look at it wide eyed. That's from one night? I didn't even expect to be payed at all.

"You can keep that." Freya tells me. "As soon as you're done with your training with me, you're free to go." Now I stare at her with wide eyes. I can go home?  
"Really?" I ask her in disbelief.  
"Yes. I don't like to treat people as slaves. You're a person, not someone you can order around just because you're too lazy to do it yourself." She says. I grin at that. I can go home! As soon as I finish my training I can go home! Back to Auraluen, back to the rangers, back to Gilan!

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" I nearly shout at her. I throw my arms around her and hug her.  
"Okay, that's enough." She kindly says after a while. I let go of her and awkwardly grin at the three people on front of me.  
"Well we must get going." Freya says. She stands up and I follow her.  
"See you in two days." Alex calls after me. I wave back in response and walk into the cold night.

Gilan. Highcliff

The Foldar case is coming to an end, and I'm back at the tavern I was earlier to get information. Maeve's working again, and sits with me in her break.

"Good to see you back ranger." She says smiling.  
"Well I like it here. It takes my mind off of everything too serious happening around me." I tell her with a grin. A flare of guilt washes over me again. I expression darkens before it immediatly lights up again. I hope she didn't see it.

"Okay, who is it?" Maeve asks.  
"I'm sorry. What?" I ask in confusion.  
"I know that look. You lost someone, and you feel guilty for forgetting that for a little." She says. I sigh.

"Worst ranger ever. I'm suppesed to find things out from others. Not give myself away." I joke. Trying to take the conversation somewhere else.  
"Maybe net. You're just a little lost. Can I ask you something entirely different?" I shrug and mention her to ask it.

"Do you play the violin?" She asks.  
"No, I don't. Why do you ask." I tell her in confusion. She points to where Blaze stands and soon I notice my mistake. May's violin is packed on her.  
"Because you've got a neat instrument there. Now if it isn't yours. I'm guessing it's from a friend. Someone close to you, or else you wouldn't have taken it with you. Also it's from someone who's gone. Somewhere, but you don't know where. Or else you would've given it back." She says. "But that's just my guess. I give her a sad smile, and take a sip from my coffee.

"No, you're right. It's from someone dear to me. She was taken away from me in the battle a couple of months ago. Well she and an other friend" I admit to her. To avoid panic I leave Cassandra/Evanlyn out of it.  
"I was going after her, but my commandant didn't allow it. I was supposed to catch someone else. Maybe he'll allow me to go now." I tell her.  
"Girlfriend or wife?" She asks.  
"Girlfriend." I tell her. "I miss her. So I carry her violin around wherever I go."

"That's very sweet of you. Hey and maybe she'll come back to you on her own. If she loves you she'll find a way." Maeve says. "Another coffee?" I nod and quickly drink the last bit of the coffee I have left. She takes the cup and goes to refill it. I hope she's right. I hope I will see May again. Soon. And Will, and Evanlyn. I just hope they're allright. I can't deal with myself if anything would happen to any of them. Maeve returns with my coffee.

"Good luck ranger. I hope you find her." Maeve says before turning back to her work. I nod and slowly drink my second cup of coffee. I finish it, pay and go to Blaze.  
"Hey girl." I say to her. "How about we go back to Auraluen. Convince that old man so we can go after Will, Evanlyn and May." Blaze's head bouces up and down and I mount her.

"Let's go then."

No one's point of view, in the attic of the tavern in Hallasholm.

"_Has she taken the bait?"  
_"Yes master."  
"_Is she suspecting anything?"  
_"No master."  
"_Good, and the others? Lady Freya? Jarl Erak?"  
_"Also not master."  
"_Good. Good. Now do you remember the plan, boy?"  
_"Gain her trust. Be her friend. Strike when the time is right."  
"_Good boy. We will destroy her. Break her. Untill there's nothing left but an empty shell. Then we will have her in our control..."_

**A/N AAAAAND STUFF IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN! Yes I'm overly excited. I got happy while editing it. Okay, I might have been listening to AC/DC while doing that. Wow I just could not write doing right. Seriously. It was like goind dotn doimd doinf DAMN IT KEYBOARD WORK WITH ME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME VERY HAPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYY.**

**(Sorry for my hyperactiveness)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. I've got another chapter ready for you! I completely forgot to respond to reviews last chapter... Sorry. Also, I made a mistake in chapter 5 I believe. The bird isn't a red hawkish creature, but a raven or a crow. I changed it, and now it's good.**

Geeky43: **You don't have to.**

ScbaStv: **Thank you.**

Something like me: **It's okay, and when I reread it, I was like. Hmm that's true. And I don't even know everything about shapeshifting yet, so that makes two of us.  
Exactly. You'll find more about him this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rangers Apprentice.**

Chapter 7.

May.

It's been about five months since I started training with Freya. I've been getting a lot of control over my shifting, but I haven't found the feline from as Freya said I would have. It frustrates me, and I'm training whenever I've got the chance.

Every two days, I play at the Inn Alex works in. The first few weeks Freya, and usually Erak would come too. I think they're secretly dating, but I'm not sure. It would be good for them though. They fit well together. After a few weeks, I was allowed to go alone. Alex and I would often stay to talk, we became friends very soon after. His hatriot towards rangers still bothers me, but I don't mention it. I don't get lost anymore and I saw Will a few times on my way to the marketplace. He would always wave at me, and sometimes we'd talk, but lately I haven't seen him. Maybe he got transferred inside.

Tonight's another music night. I'm done with all the housework and I'm in the back, training with my dual swords. I started training on my own a few weeks ago. Freya said I was already getting better than her. I'm also allowed to keep practising my ranger skills. I never thought anything would turn out like this. I still think of home, and Gilan every day. But I'll go back. Eventually, I'll go back. My mind eventually wanders back to Will. Maybe I should go and find him…

I'm standing in front of the fence where I saw Will last time. An other slave passes and I stop him.

"Do you, by any chance know Will?" I ask him.

"Will?" He asks.

"Yeah, short. Shaggy brown hair. Usually smiles even though he's in this hell." I explain.

"Oh him. The warm weed boy. He's at the well." The man points to a well where Will's pushing a bar around to stop the water from freezing. I thank the man and make my way over to Will.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while." I tell him. No response. "Will?" Again no response.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I ask him. "WILL." I shake him by his shoulders and look into hid eyes. Unseeing nearly dead eyes stare back.

"Oh, he won't talk to you." A male voice from behind says. "He's on warmweed. That stuff'll kill you inside. It's like he lost his humanity." I stare at the man in shock. I have to do something about this. I quickly shift into a crow and fly back to Freya's. I'm well out of earshot to hear the man's gasp of shock.

"May?" Freya calls out. I land and shift back. She's standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" I ask her.

"we need to talk, can you please come inside for a while?" She asks. I nod. I wipe the sweat of my face and follow her inside. To my surprise Erak's sitting on the table.

"Sit down dear." She started calling me that about two months ago. I do so and look at the two.

"What's going on?" I ask carefully.

"It's about Will…" Erak starts.

"I saw him today. It's not good, is it?" I ask him.

"We have to get him out of there. Soon." I nod.

"How can I help." I immediatly say.

"I knew you'd ask that. Now here's the plan…"

The next night I'm standing where I should be standing. Juat around the corner where Will and Evanlyn have to work. In about ten minutes, they'll be here. If everything goes to plan. I'm supposed to lead them through the city and do the pony at the bginning of the trail. I have to go with them to the hunting cabin, and then come back here. As much as I want to just run off with them, I also want to control my ability. I'm not done yet. And When I am, I will go and look for them.

Just a moment later I see two figures coming towards me. As soon as I recognize one as Evanlyn I rush forward and help her with Will. I nod to her, but don't speak. It's too dangerous. No one should hear us. I lead them through the small streets, half dragging Will with me. He's really out of it.

He doesn't see, yet his eyes are open. He doesn't hear, or at least responds to anything told to him. He doesn't really walk, it's more like doddering. When we're finally out of the city and near the pony. I speak.

"Evanlyn thank god you're okay." I tell the small blonde. "I wish I could say the same thing about Will. I should've put up a fight to stay with you. I should have never left you."

"No you shouldn't." She replies coldly. "Look let's just get to that cabin, and you can keep going with your great life full of magic and all that kind of damned things." I narrow my eyes at her as I put Will on the horse.

"Excuse me? My great life? I had to give up everything to come here. I left people behind too, in Auraluen. People I love. How would you know. You're the kings little girl. Nothing more than a spoiled brat who thought it would be fun to go on an adventure." I spit at her. I take the reighns of the horse and lead it to the trail. It starts to snow. Great, that'll cover our tracks.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to help a friend." I tell her over my shoulder.

"That's not fair." Evanlyn shrieks. "All you had to leave behind is Gilan." My heart nearly breaks at the mention of his name. "And everything you got in return, I'd say you've got it pretty good." I grit my teeth and stop dead in my tracks.

"Don't say another word, or I might do something I regret." I tell her.

"What would you know. I had to leave behind my _father. _The only family I had left. Yours is probably just waiting for you to return." That's it, I've had enough.

"You have no idea what you just said. Everyone in my family is dead. _Killed. _Because we're different. We where haunted like wild animals, only to be slaughtered as beasts. I lost everything before I was fifteen. When Gilan found me, he gave me something. A new family. The rangers. Halt, Will, Hell I don't even mind Horace. So yes my family is waiting for me. But I don't think they're going to be happy if I don't come back with Will. So if you would _please _swallow your hurt pride, or take it out on someone else, because I'm trying to help a friend here." After that she's qiet.

I lead the pony through the storm. I've flown here before. Yesterday, so I'd know where to go. We come to a crossroad and I take a left.

"Erak told us to take the right." Evanly says.

"I've flown here before. This is shorter." I tell her shortly.

"Flown?" She asks.

"Yes. Appearantly I'm a rare multishifter who can take multiple forms. One of them is a crow like bird." I tell her. My voice is still cold, but not as harsh as it used to be.

"Oh." She says. It's followed by a long silence. "Sounds nice. What else can you do?" She eventually says.

"Well, I have a fox form, a wolf one and the crow. Lady Freya is almost certain I have a feline from too, but I can't seem to call upon that one." I say.

"Maybe you're just too worried." She says. "I mean, it could be stress. You didn't know what was going on with us, and you miss your home." I nod several times.

"Could be. Thanks."

"Anytime." With that we walk in silence again. I glance at Will and see he's shivering in the saddle. I take off my cloak and put it around him.

"We're going to have to stop for the night. The storm is getting too harsh." I tell her. I lead the pony off the trail and settle between two trees a few metres away from the path. I take Will off of the pony and make it lie down. I put Will against the belly of the creature.

"That's only going to keep him warm." I mutter to myself. "Evanlyn? Don't freak out. I'm going to morph into my wolf form, to keep you warm. Just curl up and get some sleep." The younger girl nods and I shift. Soon I'm on four legs. I lie down next to the horse and feel Evanlyn curl up besides me.

I stay awake the entire night. Watching over the other two. Eventually when the sky clears up, I can see the stars. They're beautiful up here. They seem to shine brighter than they usually do. The moon is full and every cloud has gone away. I've been staring at the stars for a long time, when the first beams of the morning light wipe them away. I move my body so I wake Evanlyn up. She yawns and looks at me.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" She asks me. I shake my head and nudge her with it, signaling her to stand. She does so and so do I. I shake the snow out of my fur and pick up Will. I fling him on my back and signal Evanlyn to get the pony. She gets on it without a word an we're on our way again.

We reach the cabin in the late afternoon. I'm still carrying Will, and Evanlyn is still on the pony. I carry Will inside, still in my wolf form, and put him next to the fireplace. I shift back to human and light the fire. I let out a yawn and curl up next to the fire in my fox form. five minutes won't hurt me. Right?

"May wake up. It's morning again." I feel Evanlyns foot in my fibs. I jump up and shift to human.

"What!? Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask her.

"You looked so cute next to the fire. You know Will was hanging onto you like his life depends on it." She said. I nod, and walk outside.

"I must get going." I tell her. "I'll come back every now and then, when I have time."

"I'm sorry for all the things I said yesterday." Evanlyn says. "I was angry for not seeing you so long."

"It's okay. Forgive and forget?" I offer her my hand. She takes it and pulls me into a hug.

"Untill next time." She says.

"Untill next time." I copy her words. I shift into the crow and spread my wings. I take off and fly down the trail. I've gotten used to the flying by now. I really like it. It makes me feel free. Soon enough I land in Freya's yard. I run inside and find her in the library.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep in the cabin." I explain to her.

"That's okay dear. Are they safe?" I nod. "Good. Now, I do believe Alex came here looking for you. You should see him after you're done here with the housework. He said he'd be at your usual spot." I nod again and excuse myself. I do my chores in silence, and make sure I'm done early.

In the early afternoon, just after dinner, I walk inside the tavern. Soon I spot Alex and walk over to him.

"Hi." I greet him. "You wanted to meet?"

"Yes. But now's not a good time. I've got a lot of guests today. Can you come back tomorrow? You where going to play then anyway." He says. I shrug and tell him I'd be there early. I excuse myself and head back to Freya.

"I want to try for the feline again tomorrow." I tell her when I see her in the hallway. She nods and I go back to my room. As soon as I make contact with the bed I fall asleep. It's been a long day.

A few weeks later Freya and I are meditating in the back yard. Nothing important has happened since. Alex and I talked, but he didn't bring up the thing he wanted to talk about in the first place. I've been to Will and Evanlyn a few times, but there isn't any difference yet. Will seems to be getting better, but it's taking a long time. It's in the late afternoon, and the sun is already setting.

"Now try again. Feline's are a bit tricky. For every one it's a different emotion." Freya says. I nod and close my eyes. Ususally when I try this I turn out to shift into any of my other forms. Now I focus on an emotion I haven't tried before. Determination. I let out a breath and open my eyes. I see Freya staring at me with a smile.

"Looks like you've finally figured it out." She says. She reaches back and holds up a small mirror. I look at my reflection and smile. It's strange to see a panther smile, but I am. I'm a pitch black panther with blood red eyes. I shift back and grin at Freya.

"Looks like you've finally mastered your forms." Freya says to me. I nod and grin even wider.

"And you know what I've promised you, right?" I nod again.

"I can go home!" I tell her. Now Freya nods.

"How about you stay here at my place for another week. You can pack, and plan your way. Decide what you want to do, and where you want to go." She says.

"Sounds good. But can I go the the Inn tonight? I want to tell Alex." I tell her.

"I expected you'd want that. Go dear, be home before midnight." She says with a smile. I jump up and run away. I can't wait to go back. I'll go to Will and Evanlyn first, and when Will's better we can go home together. I'm running through the narrow streets and soon I'm in front of the tavern Alex and I always meet. I get inside and hang up my cloak. I spot Alex at the bar and join him.

"On your break?" I ask him. He jumps up and turns towards me.

"AH May, him many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up upon me!" He says.

"A lot more times, because I'm not going to stop." I tell him with a grin. "But guess what!" A long silence follows as I'm waiting for his answer.

"You've finally forgotten the mystery guy you've got in Auraulen and won't tell me about, and you're ready to go out with someone?" Alex eventually says with a smirk. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"You and I both know that's not going to happen. No I'm finally done with my trainng. I can go home!" I tell him in glee. Another long silence follows as Alex stares at me in shock.

"What? Aren't you happy for me? You can come home with me if you want?" I tell him. My smile falters as I meet silence once again.

"Oh, that's… Great May. Really great. I'm happy for you." Alex tells me.

"I can hear your voice you know. You're not happy at all. Why? What's going on?" I ask him

"Not here." He grabs my hand and pulls me outside. Outside it's so cold I can see my own breath.

"What's this about?" I ask him.

"Look I don't want to do this, but I kind of don't have a choice. I thougth I would have more time, but I don't. Please don't hate me after this." Alex says after a while.

"What are you tal-" Without any notice, Alex hits me in the head with a piece of wood he was hiding next to the door. The last thing I see is the floor coming to me fast. Then everything goes black once again.

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey! I'm back!**

**WARNING: This chapter is a bit graphic. With torture and stuff. Mental and physical, If you don't like it, don't read between the line breaks.**

Something like me: **Haha, I loved your review, and well... You'll just have to read to find out won't you...**

Geeky43: **To be honest, I was stuck so I thought of this, then I got stuck again, so I have no idea how this goes...**

ScbaStv: **Well good luck on sleeping after you've read this then... But that was my plan for Alex all along, I needed a bad guy because the story was getting boring to me. And I just like writing fights between Evanlyn and May. They don't really get along. And here you go, the next update!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RA!**

Chapter 8

May.

I wake up alone in the dark. A massive headache is building up, I can feel it. Memories of last night come flooding back. I jump up as soon as I realize what happened, only to be dragged back down by chains. I look at my hands and feet, which are bound to the wall in front of me. My eyes ajust to the darkness, and little by little I can see more. I'm in a fairly small room. No it isn't a room. It's a cell. About two by three metres. I'm on a small matrass in the corner of one side. There's one single window, but it's blinded and too high for me to reach. I can see a few rays of sun coming through it. Right across the window is a heavy wooden door.

I sit alone in silence for what seems like hours. Could be more, could be less. I just sit here, not that I have another choice, but still. I can feel my hands and ankles bruise under the chains. I stare ahead of me. Staring into the darkness. My thoughts anywhere but where I am now.

-Click-

The sound is deafening in this silence. The door creaks and opens. Only to reveal a shadow. I look at it and recognize Alex.

"You!" I jump up, and wince at the pain.

"Don't, just sit down again. I don't want you to hurt yourself." He softly says. "I don't have much time. Just... when he comes, don't offend him." He says.

"When who comes? And why should I trust you? You're the one who brought me here in the first place!" I shout at him.

"Shush." Alex says, but it's too late. A second figure appears in the doorway.

"Alexander, when where you planning on telling me our guest has awoken?" It's a deep familiar voice. I just can't place it. The shadow steps into the light and I srumble back in shock.

"You're dead. This is impossible. It can't be you. You're dead." I tell the man before me.

"You thought wrong. But call me the master, or just master for now. We have two ways. The easy one, and the… more complicated one. Choose wisely." I nod, I've got nothing to say.

"Good. Now, I want you to swear loyalty to me. You will do as you're told, and will not question me. I will control every move you make. But first, you're going to tell me every little secret you know about the rangers." The man says. I stare at him with wide eyes. Betray everyone back home? Betray the rangers corps. I can't do that.

"No." It wasn't very loud, but loud enough. My voice trembles a little, but I still manage to say it.

"No?" The master asks.

"No, I will not betray those I love. I will not swear loyalty to you. I will not go down without a fight! I will never go down without a fight!" I shout at him. I try to shift into my wolf form, but nothing happens. Except pain. Intense pain. It's like the chains come alive and shock me. I scream and fall to the ground.

"Oh so you've found out what those are for." Master smirks. "I've had them designed for your kind. It's made with a certain… spell to it. Everytime you even try to shift. You'll get hurt. I would stop fighting now and just give in, my dear."

"I… I am not… your dear." I tell him. I pull myself up to my feet and glare at him.

"Oh, a stubborn one… We're going to have fun with this one." Master

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Don't read warning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

"Alexander! Get the things I told you to clean." Master vaguely says. Alex nods and leaves the room. Soon enough he comes back pushing a chest on wheels. On it is a large bucket filled with, what seems like, water. Master takes the chains, and puts them over a hook in the ceiling. My arms raise due to the shorter chains. I'm pulled to my feet, and barely reach the floor with my toes. Master goes to the chest and opens it. He pulls out a long slim knife. He puts it on the floor and dives back into the chest. More and more weapons come out of it, until he settles with a black leather whip.

"Turn her around." He commands Alex. He does as he's told. He doesn't even dare to look at me.

The first strike comes without any warning. I barely manage to hold back a scream. I expected the second one, but that doesn't make it any less painful. This goes on for hours. Occasionally master stops to ask me questions about the Rangers. I stopped holding back my screams a wile ago. When master finally stops with the whip, I'm barely consious. The chains are unhooked from the ceiling and I fall down.

Master forces me to my knees in front of the bucket. I stare at the water and try not to look at my reflection.

"Tell me. Where do the Rangers meet each year." He asks. I ignore him and keep staring at the water. Two rough hands pushes my head underwater, and I forget to breathe before I hit the water. I'm pulled back out again, and the question is asked again. This goes on untill darkness claims me once again.

* * *

The days fall into weeks. Weeks into months. Everyday master 'visits'. He has tried everything he pulled from the box. I lost my voice a while ago due to the screaming. Everytime it comes back only a little, I loose it again after a talk with master. I stopped fighting as much as I used to. The door creaks open to reveal master and Alex.

"We've got some news." Master says happily. He enters the cell and sits on the floor in front of me.

"We heard some Ranger is in Hallasholm. An old one, together with a young knight." He says.

"I told you they'd come for me." I say to him. My voice raspy and weak. "I told you they'd look."

"Oh, but that's the good part. My source says he only came for the boy and the other girl. No one else. He said that they're better off without that whitch." Master says. I let out a weak laugh.

"No… Halt wouldn't say that. It has to be him, looking for… Will." My voice trails off at the end. Old Ranger. That has to be Halt. Young knight. Horace no doubt. Where's Gilan?

"How… How do you know this?" I ask him.

"Oh, my dear Alexander here still talks to the lovely Freya every now and then. Like a concearned friend looking for you. She told him. Halt has been here for a while now, and he never even mentioned you untill Freya asked for it." Master says.

"No… No you're wrong." I try to convince myself more than him.

"Oh, but who are you telling that. Me, or yourself?" Master says.

"Enough chatting. Are you ready to swear loyalty to me, pet?" He asks.

"Never." I say.

"Even after you've lost everything?" He ask. I stay silent and He lets out a fake sigh.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

"Alexander!" He says.

"Yes sir?" Alex asks.

"Go and get my whip. I need a little practise." He says. I'm hauled to my feet again and hung on the ceiling.

This goes on untill I scream my voice away. Then Master leaves me alone in my cell. I crawl to the corner and hug my knees. Halt's here in Hallasholm. He will find me. I will get out of this.

Are you sure of that?

Who are you? Who said that.

You did, but then a more rational part of yourself.

No you're wrong, they are coming for me. I know it. They are.

No they're not. They would've found you by now if they where looking. Look around you. This isn't a normal cell. you're underground. That window is just above the ground. No one seems to notice your pathetic screams, so you must be somewhere remote, at the end of the city. They're not even looking. And above all. Gilan isn't here. He doesn't care. At all.

NO. Stop it! He does care, and they are looking they just haven't found me yet.

Fine, believe your little lies… For now.

I close my eyes, letting the dark take over once again. They will find me. Won't they?

Will.

"Halt! Halt! Halt! I found it. I found where May is!" I shout as I enter the small room he's in.

"How? and Where?" He simly asks.

"I was wandering around the village and heard someone scream. I found the source and looked through a window. I saw her Halt!" I tell the older man. Only now I notice Freya and Erak in the room. It's about a week after the war with the Temujai, and they've been looking for May since.

"What did you see?" She asks calmly.

"You don't want to know." I qietly say. "How long has she been missing again?"

"Four months, one week and six days." Freya says, sadness clouding her eyes.

"Then we have to get her out of there. Now." Erak says. He gets up and graps his axe.

"Lead the way boy." I nod and run back outside. The three others follow me through the streets of Hallasholm. Barely managing to keep up. After a while I stop in front of an old building.

"Here?" Erak asks. I nod and point at the plates nailed in front of a window. There's a small hole where you can see inside.

"Ready?" Erak asks. Halt, Freya and I nod. Halt taking out his saxe knife and Freya changing into a white snow leopard. Erak lets out a yell and storm into the door, knocking it out of it's socket. I follow them as last, Running through the house looking for May. The first floor is empty, no one is here. The stairs lead up and down. Halt signals me to go up with Erak while he and Freya go down. I nod and silently make my way up. Erak, not so much. He's not qiet at all. Upstair the hallway splits to the left and right. I go left and tell Erak to go right. He nods and disappears from my view. The entire floor is empty, I find out after a quick search. I hope they have more luck downstairs.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Don't read warning gone~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Halt

I follow the white snow leopard downstairs and run through a maze of halls. Eventualle we can hear something. A muffled voice, then a whipping sound followed by a cry of pain. May's cry of pain. We pick up our paces as we get closer to the sounds. The whipping conrinues, but the screaming eventually stops. We reach a hallway with an open door at the end of it. We keep going, without being heard. The voices become clear.

"Master, I believe she's unconsious." One voice says. The whipping sound just keeps going.

"Master, you're killing her!" The first voice says. His voice is full of… guilt, and regret.

"Nonsense, she's just faking it to get rid of me. That won't happen. You hear me. You'll never get rid of me. Not now, not tomorrow, never." A different voice says. This got my blood boiling. I haven't spent much time with the girl, but she makes Gilan happy, and Gilan is like a son to me. Much like Will, though I don't tell him. I should do that when this is over.

I share a look with Freya and the snow leopard nods. I vanish into the shadows and go inside without being seen. What I find horrifies me.

* * *

May is chained up to the ceiling, her feet barely touch the ground. Her clothes are torn, barely covering her skin. It's stained with fresh and dried blood, her once fiery red hair is dull and almost a complete rat's nest. Her head hangs and there's no sign of life, except the slow and unsteady movement of her chest. With her are two other persons. One tall, young man hiding his face from the other. And a shorter man, holding a whip.

* * *

Just before the man with the whip wants to strike again I step out of the shadows.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you." I tell the man calmly.

"The Ranger." He mocks. "You're too late. She's already gone. Not dead, but far worse than you can think of."

"Drop the whip, and I won't have to hurt you." I tell the man.

"No." He simply says. He's about to hit me with it when he's tackled by a white blur. Freya has him pinned down with one paw, bared teeth only inches away from the man's troath. I knock him out, by hitting him in the head with the side of my saxe. Freya shifts back to human and goes to the chains. I turn to the young man, who's still in the corner.

"And you? Who are you?" I ask him.

"A-"

"Alex, May's friend. I hope you have a really good excuse for this young man, or I'm not done with you yet." Freya cuts him off. "Now help me get her out fo here. Run upstairs and find Erak and Will. Lead them here. NOW!" She shouts the last word, and the boy runs.

Freya eventually manages to get May down and lays her on the floor. I've found the key to her chains in one of the first man's pockets and unlock the chains.

"Poor child." Freya says. She sits down and pulls May in her lap. She carefully takes May's hair out of her face. "No one should live through someting like this. Give me your cloak."

I take off my cloak and put it around May. She's shivering and she's cold. Too cold. Footsteps near, and soon Will, Erak and Alex are here. Erak and Will stare in shock at what they find.

"Erak, Will carry this man with you. Alex, you carry May. if you drop her, or even bump into something, I will tear every limb from you and make sure you die in every painful way possible." I say. Alex nods and carefully takes May over from Freya.

"When we're back you can explain." Freya tells the boy. Again he nods, and slowly starts to walk to the door.

"I'm sorry." He says to May. It's soft, but I can still hear what he's saying. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I though the master would go easy on you, because you know him. I'm sorry."

* * *

Only hours later Will, Erak, Alex and I are sitting around a table. Hearing the boy's explaination.

"I was the same as May. I was taken away, and if I would swear loyalty to the master, I would keep my family safe. I had to take a blood oath, one you can't break. I had to do as he told me. And over the years I learned how to live with it. I saw others come and go. No one survives very long. May… May was different. The master knew her, and forced me to become her friend, then strike when the time was rigth. First I just thought it as an assignment, but then I met May. She was so kind to me. No one has been that nice to me. And I genuenly liked her. I couldn't warn her, I couldn't stop him. And I begged him to. I really did, but every time I did. He would just remind me he could hurt my family just as easy as he could hurt her. I didn't have a choice… I'm sorry." Alex finishes. A long silence follows.

"If May forgives you, it's alright with me." I tell the boy. "But you say you know May, then you know that's not going to be easy." I add with a smirk. Alex gulps and stares at me. I sigh and get up.

"I really need some coffee now."

**A/N Yeah, that's the heavy stuff for today. Uhm review?**

***grabs books and desperatly starts to study for test week* Yeah it might be a while before I update again... Sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hehe, sorry I'm late again. When will I learn that I cannot start watching anime when I want to get things done...**

Geeky43: **And you still don't know who the master is. But I will tell you this, it's not who you think he is. And I hope I ace them too. Probably not, people just think I'm smart when I'm not.**

Something like me: **Yeah... I am a very cruel person. But here's the next chapter.**

ScbaStv: **I'm sorry but you have to wait a bit longer for the reveal. But it defeneatly will play a part in the story from now on.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm tired. It's the same as always.**

Chapter 9.

Will.

"Halt it's been nine days. Shouldn't she be awake by now?" I ask the older ranger.

"I don't know Will." He says. I stare at him in shock. Halt doesn't know?

"What I do know, is that we're going home tomorrow. We have to leave before the storm season, like Erak told me. Or we'll get caught in a storm, I heard the stories I'd rather not do that." He says. "Freya and Alex are coming too. They insist, Freya because she's worried, and Alex because he's free and wants to go back home. We leave early with Erak's ship. I already sent word out to Auraluen. So they know we're coming. I told them of the treaty and asked if they could tell Gilan." The last sentence is softer, and a bit hastily cut off.

"Okay." That's all I have to say. I don't know what else there is to be told. Nothing really. So I turn around and go look for Evanlyn and Horace.

I find them both next to May's sleeping form. She's in a room in Freya's house. She's been taking care of her ever since we got May back. Freya thinks it's her fault, that she should've gone with her. Sounds like a certain ranger I heard of…

"Any changes?" I ask the three others in the room. All shake their head.

"Nothing. Not even a twitch from her fingertips." Freya sighs. "You kids get some sleep. I'll watch her, we leave early tomorrow." She continues.

* * *

Early the next morning everyone is ready to go. They carried May abord earlier. At least she won't have to be sick again. Halt on the other hand… I had no idea the old ranger would be even more grumpy as usual. Everyone just leaves him alone. The days pass, and everyone tries to deal with what happened int their own way. No one sees much of Freya and Alex. They're nearly always below deck with May. Sometimes Erak visits them, but he has the ship to worry about. I never thought Alex would care. But then again I've seen stranger things happen. Every now and then Alex comes up to find something to eat. But that's about it. Horace and Evanlyn are nearly always together. If you see one, the other isn't far behind. Only now I realize that everyone has someone to talk to about what happened. Freya has Alex and May, though May won't answer. Horace has Evanlyn. And Halt has the sea to worry about. I could talk to Erak, but he's busy running the ship. Maybe I can go to tug. He, Abelard and Kicker are below deck aswell. Deciding that would be the best option I go to find them.

"What am I supposed to do Tug?" I ask the pony when I see him. "Nothing, there is nothing I can do. May is unconsious, Halt is seasick, Freya barely talks to anyone but Alex and Erak, Horace and Evanlyn are always together, And there's nothing I can do." I look into Tug's eyes.

"I know, it isn't my fault. But I can't help it, I feel guilty for what happened to May. I don't know why, I just do. Tug, what will Gilan think when he finds out? Do you think he would be angry at me? He asked me to protect May, and I failed. How can I face him?"

"He won't be angry at you Will." I turn around and see Halt standing behind me. He looks less sick than usual.

"He won't?" I ask him in disbelief.

"No he won't. If there's anyone to blame, it would be the man who did this to her. I'm the one who promised him i'd get her back safely. I didn't find her when she was hiding right under our nose. But that man… He's the one who took May."

"Technically Alex did that." I say.

"Don't get smart with me, you know what I mean. That man took May. He tortured her, and he did all this. I'd like to know why." He finishes. "When Erak's men got back to that house to take away the man. He was already gone. Or he has woken up on his own and walked out of there on his own. Something I highly doubt, because it was only about half an hour later. Or someone dragged him out of there. A sencond man. Someone who is an ally of him. That sounds a lot more plausible. And more frightening, because that means there are more people after May." I stare at Halt.

"I didn't know he escaped. What if he comes after her again?" I ask him.

"Then we'll be there to protect her." He says.

* * *

Freya.

"Come on child. Please wake up. There's nothing to fear anymore. You're safe now. You can wake up." I say to May. No response, as usual. I let out a long sigh and close my eyes.

"Still nothing?" Alex asks. He's been here with me almost the entire time. He hands me a piece of bread. I take it and nod my thanks.

"No, nothing. Not even a twitch of her fingers. I fear that if she doesn't give a response soon…" I tell the boy.

"How soon?" He asks.

"A week. If she hasn't moved by then. We'll lose her forever." I admit to him.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" He asks me.

"I do not know. Talking. Hearing familiar voices might help her. I wonder… Yes that could help her think she's safe now. You see she is like this, because it's a form of protection. She's thinks she's in a dangerous situation, and has blocked her mind from her body. A way to protect her from the pain. I think that maybe hearing a voice she hasn't heard in a long time might help her." I say.

"Like who's voice?" Alex asks me.

"Gilan. The man she has told me a lot about. Hearing his voice might make her think she's safe again. It will help her believe she isn't in Hallasholm anymore. However, I'm not sure. It might not work."

"But there is a chance it works?" He asks.

"Yes." I say turning my gaze back to May.

"Then it's worth a shot. How long untill we're in Auraluen?" Alex asks.

"Two days. Maybe three."

* * *

Three days later we see the castle Auraluen. It would be a beautiful sight, if it where under other conditions. Everyone is above deck. One of the Skandians is carrying May. There are a lot of people at the dock. Including two figures in ranger cloaks and the king himself. As soon as the ship is docked Evanlyn runs to him and jumps into a hug. Will, Erak and the other Skandians get off the ship too. Only Halt, Alex and the skandian with May, and I stay on the ship. We've put him a little away from the side of the ship. The king lets go of his daughter and walks to the ship.

"Halt, why are you staying there." He asks the old man.

"My banishment ends in a week. I can't." He says. Now this is new to me. Will turns around and stares at his mentor.

"Banished?" He asks.

"Nonsense Halt. One week doesn't matter to me. You've brought Will back. I think I can reward you with one week less of your banishment." The king says. Halt nods once and gets off the ship.

"It's good to be home again." He mumbles. One of the figures in ranger clothes steps forward to Halt.

"Halt… Where, where is she?" He asks. This mus be the Gilan I've heard so much about. I signal the Skandian to follow me and I walk to the two men.

"You're Gilan I pressume." He nods and I keep going. "I do not know how much you know, but something happened in Hallasholm. May got hurt. Badly. She has been unconsious for a while now." I step aside to show Gilan her. He freezes and stares.

"No." He says, his voice barely audible. He rushes forward to her and puts his hand on her cheek.

"Gilan…" Halt starts, but he's cut off by Gilan.

"Get her to the infirmary. Now, I'll follow you soon." He commands a man next to them and the Skandian. He nods and follows the first man. Gilan turns around to Halt.

"You said you'd bring her back. Safe. I don't see how this is safe Halt." With that he runs after the man and the skandian to catch up with them. The other man in ranger clothes stops Halt from running after him.

"Let him be. For now. He's just shocked. How would you be if someone brought the one you love back with some serious damage. He's affraid of losing her, and he isn't thinking right." He says.

"I know Crowley, but I can't help it but to feel guilty. He's my friend, and I broke a promise to him." Halt says. His voice just as it always is. Only with a slight hurt tone to it.

I take the opportunity to sneak away and follow Gilan and May. I can see Alex already did, so I just follow him.

* * *

We find May in a room with Gilan next to her. She is like always not moving. It's almost as if she's dead.

"How long has she been like this." Gilan asks. His voice cold. I'm shocked at first. He has his back turned to the door. Then I remember he's a ranger.

"Twelve days sir." Alex says besides me.

"Don't call me sir. Who did this to her." Gilan says, still not turning away to look at us.

"I do not know his name. He always made me call him master." Alex says, before he can continue Gilan jumps up and pins Alex against the wall.

"Your master did this to her?" He asks. His voice dangerously hostile.

"Yes he did. Not Alex, let him go Gilan. May told me about you. She spoke so highly of you. That you're always in good spirits. That you always manage to see the light when it seems so dark. She told me you'd be the sweetest man you'd ever meet. Tell me that man still lives." I say before Gilan can hurt Alex. He looks at me for a while, then lets Alex go.

"You're right. He didn't do this. Sorry, Alex was it? Then you must be Freya." He says. I nod and extend my hand.

"I trained May to use her abitity to her maximum potential. I was about to let her leave Hallasholm, she was going back to Auraluen when she got taken away." I explain. He looks at me and nods.

"I'd like to know what happened. Can you tell me?" Gilan asks me.

"I can only tell you what I know." I tell him. Gilan nods and I start my story. About the time we first met. About how she discovered her other forms. About the inn and how she and Alex met. About her training. About what happened to Will and how she helped them get away. When I come to the end of the training Alex takes over.

"I was ordered to gain her trust, then take her to my master when the time was right. I didn't know what he was going to do with her. He only told me it would be a family reunion fo some sorts."

"Every one of her family is dead. That doesn't make any sense." Gilan interrupts him.

"She did seem to know him though." Alex says back. "He wanted May to swear she's obey his will. And she denied that. He'd torture her mentally and physically and she's still deny it. I caught her speaking to herself softly once when master just finished. She kept repeating the same names over and over again. Gilan, Halt, Will, Daniel, Horace, Rosemary, Evanlyn, Alaric, and Freya. I know most of those, but I never heard of Daniel, Rosemary, and Alaric. That was three weeks before you came." He says. "Erak, Will, Freya and Halt found out where master was hiding her, and came to get her back. By then the damage was already done, and they found her like this." Gilan nods a few times.

"She blocked her mind from her body, as a form of protection. To lock out the pain. We don't know when she'll recover. Or if she'll recover." I say the last sentence a lot softer, but in this silence it's still clearly heard.

"You must be tired and hungry from a long journey. Go and find the others. I'll watch over her for a while." Gilan says. "If you see Halt, tell him I'm sorry." I nod and take Alex with me. He clearly wants to talk to May alone. Well talk, more like speak and hope she'd wake up. On the hallway I close the door behind me and signal Alex to follow me.  
"Lets find the others." I tell him before going the same way we came from.

* * *

Gilan.

"May? I know you're there… Somewhere. If you'd just please wake up. I already lost you once. I can't lose you again. I know it may seem like you're not safe, that you're still in Hallasholm, but you're not. You're in Auraluen. And you can wake up now. Please. I need you to open your eyes, move your fingers, anything." I take her hand, but get no response.

"Please May… Please, I.. I need you. I... I love you." I let my tears run down my face and I don't care. I just want her to wake up.

I hear the door open and close, but I don't look up.

"Gilan?" Halt asks. I still don't look up. "I, I brought something to eat for you. I know you and you'll let yourself starve again." He says.

"Thank you." I tell him. I get up and turn around. The cowl of my cloak is pulled up, and I don't take it down. I want to walk over to him when something stops me. It's faint, but it's there. May doesn't let go of my hand, and is holding it with little force. I stare at it in disbelief, then look at her face.. Nothing's changed. She's still asleep.

"Gilan?" Halt asks.

"She… Moved." I say, still not believing it. I try to get my hand out of hers, and she responds by holding it tighter.

"She moves. Halt she doesn't let go!" I say happily. I sit down again and rub my thumb against her cheek.

"Open your eyes." I tell her. "May, please open your eyes."

"I'm going to find a docter, stay here." Halt says. Like I'd leave May now. He stands up and runs outside.

"May, I know you can hear me. You're safe now. You can wake up. Please let me see those beautiful eyes of you. Let me see they're still the same. Please May, please." Her eyelids tremble a little and slowly, she opens her eyes.

"May!" I nearly shout, I rush forward and hug her. "You're back."

**A/N Here, I gave you something happy. I have to admit. I wrote that she died like three times. But I couldn't let that happen. So yay she lives. Now if you excuse me...**

***Starts watching another episode of death note* **

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey! I'm sorry I was planning on updating yesterday, but I got a little distracted. I found out I have to repeat the fourth grade (second last year before I graduate high school) I'm really disappointed, I worked so hard to make the year, but I just didn't make it. Teachers say it's because I missed about two months of school. Could be it, but I just think I didn't do enough... I don't know... At least I have another year of the school drama group! That's something!**

**Well only three days left, then I'm done with school for the summer! Woohoo!**

Namvd: **Yeah... define okay... You'll see... Thank you for your review.**

Set: **Well the sugar did it. I am a sugar addict, you shouldn't have done that! But you'll have to find out for yourself. Thanks for your review!**

**DiSCLAIMER: Seriously I need to remember to put that in the summary so I don't have to put it in every single chapter... I DO NOT OWN RA!**

Chapter 10.

May.

This isn't right. I'm not in a cold, dark and horrible dungeon. And Gilan's here. I clearly remember… No I'm not going to think about that. I'm just dreaming. Yes that's it. It's just another dream. I will wake up soon.

"Gilan?" Why does my voice sound so weak? It didn't sound like this before in my dreams.

"Yes, May. I'm here. You're safe now. We're in Auraluen, you're back." He says.

"That's where you're wrong." I smile weakly at him. "You'll just go, like the other times. I don't blame you, you don't know. But I do, it's like any other time." I close my eyes and sigh. How can I be tired in a dream? I have to admit, this is far more realistic than the other dreams. Most times we're just talking in a field somewhere. Ususally it's just Gilan, sometimes Dylan. I think I saw Evanlyn, Horace and Will once. Lately it's mostly been Freya and Alex.

"May, don't sleep. Not yet. A healer is on his way. You have to stay awake!" Gilan says. I open my eyes and look at him. I let out a small laugh.

"Oh, Gilan. How can I sleep in a dream. I won't fall asleep. I'll just wake up in that cold and dark place." I laugh again, but soon it turns into coughing. The door opens and two people walk in. One is obviously a doctor the other one looks like Halt.

"Ha! I'm lucky tonight. Gilan and Halt." I say, still with a small smile on my face. "I really wish I'm not dreaming this time."

"Well you're not. You're lucky to be here young lady. If they would have found you a week later, you would have been dead." The docter says.

"I am already dead docter. Can't you see? I usually don't last this long. It can be the only logical reason." I tell the man. "And to be honest. I'm glad. I don't want to spend another second looking at that traiterous face of his. Funny though, if he'd ask me like a normal person I would probably have said yes to his deal." I sigh again. Even when I'm dead I get sleepy.

"Go to sleep May, we'll be here when you wake up." Gilan says. I smile and close my eyes. However I can't seem to fall asleep. Something keeps me awake. I can hear the entire conversation, and I don't mind. It's not like I can do something about it. Gilan explains what happened before Halt and the docter came in.

"What is going on?" Gilan says.

"It appears as if she's seeing things. It's all in her head. She was affraid to come back to the place you found her in, she made up a story she thinks is true. That she died. She has a fever, and that may cause the uncontrolled talking." Uncontrolled? I don't care what I say, there is a difference. "Those dreams she kept talking about, those are also a side effect to the fever. She imagines conversations with the people she trusts. She might have heard you speak to her when she was asleep, but that's about it. It should get better over time." The doctor finishes his story.

"How long until she realizes where she really is?" Halt says.

"It could be a day, it could be a month." The man says.

"Thank you, you can go now." Halt says. I can hear a door open and close, but after that I do fall asleep.

* * *

The next time I wake up, Halt is gone. Gilan is still here, and so is a man I've never seen before.

"And that's everything the doctor said?" The unknown man says.

"Yes, that's everything." Gilan says. Silently I sit up and look at the two men. Gilan is still in the same clothes as yesterday, the normal ranger's outfit without the cloak. The other man, is also in ranger clothes, but then with the cloak. The cowl is pulled up so I can't see his face.

"Oh hello." The man says.

"Hi." I hear my voice is already a little stronger than yesterday. Not much, but it's there.

"May you're up again." Gilan says.

"No, I'm or dreaming again, or still dead. I believe I already told you that." I tell them. "The last one makes more sense, considering I've never met you." I point at the other ranger in the chamber.

"No you haven't, but I've got news for you May. You're not dead. You won't get away from that guy this easily." The man jokes while pointing at Gilan. "I'm Crowley. Head of the ranger corps, and things. Nothing too serious."

"The man who refused to let Halt leave for Will and me." I tell him. "Halt told me in a dream about you."

"Yes that is me." Crowley says. "But those weren't dreams, they where actual stories told by Halt when you where sleeping."

"Somehow that's hard to believe. Let's see how this looks, shall we? After four months in a dark and annoyingly cold cell, after four months of mental and physical torture, which isn't very nice let me assure you that. I magically end up in a room at the auraluen castle. What would you think?" I ask Crowley. The silence that follows is nearly deafening.

"I'd think something was wrong too." Crowley admits. "It would only be logical." I nod and sit up straight.

"Is there something to eat in the realm of the dead?" I ask, it was supposed to be a serious question, but for some reason Gilan and Crowley both laugh.

"No, seriously, is there?" I ask again after they're done laughing at me.

"Yes, there is. I'll get you something." Gilan says. "Crowley wanted to talk to you anyway."

"Wait me? Why?" I ask. Gilan gets up and kisses my forehead.

"You'll find out soon enough" With that he's gone. Crowley gets a little closer and sits down in a chair.

"I wanted to know more about your abilities. I've only heard about it from others, and I want to know everything from you." He says after a while.

"That's it? You want to know about shapeshifters like me?" I say to him, when he nods I keep speaking.

"Well where should I start. There are three kinds of shapeshifters. Normal, halfbreeds and multishifters." Crowley stops me and cuts me off.

"Wait three kinds? What is different about each kind?" He asks.

"I was about to say that." I tell him. "The normal shapeshifters have one form. That form either reflects their personality or it's a family trait. My father and brother where both wolves. Then the halfbreeds can shift into two forms. Freya is one of those…"

"Freya is a shapeshifter? Really? Well what forms does she have?" Crowley jumps in again.

"I was about to tell you that, again. She has a wolf form and a leopard form. Then at last you have multishifters, like me, who have many different forms. Currently I have four. A fox, wolf, crow and panther."

"How come you're a multishifter and your family isn't? Is that even possible?" Crowley is really getting on my nerves here…

"Seriously you're worse than Will sometimes. And you're not even here." I tell him.

"Oh, sorry. I got carried away I guess." Crowley admits. "Please keep going."

"Okay then. I am a multishifter through a strange way of genetics I guess. My first form was a fox, a rare form, and considering neither of my parents' forms was that, mother was a deer and father a wolf as I said earlier. I sort of had to be or a halfbreed, or a multishifter. Freya trained me to control it, and call upon different forms. That's about everything about shapeshifters there is to know. Well I do know the story of the first shapeshifters, if you're interested." I finish my talk about what I am.

"A story about the first shapeshifters? That could be interesting. Later, what can you do when you're in an animal's form?" Crowley asks.

"Well, I can walk on four legs. As a bird I can fly. I can understand other animals and talk with them. I'm less obvious in a forest when I don't want to be seen. I can scare other people very well. And I'm a lot faster then." I sum up.

"Incredible." He says, he seems like he's lost. I let out a laugh.

"That's one way to put it. I have to admit, I was expecting something less… friendly." I say. "I guess being dead has it's perks." At this time Gilan returns with some bread and water.  
"You didn't have much to eat the last few months, so you're not allowed anything with more taste than bread and water. Sorry May." He says while handing me the food.

"No it's okay. Food is food. You can't change that." I smile at him. I really wish I could believe this is real, but I can't. It just doesn't seem logical. There's a soft knock on the door, and soon after it opens. Freya, Alex, Horace and Evanlyn are there and enter the room.

"I think I'll just go now." Crowley says. "Thank you May for the explaination on shapeshifters. I think the corps can use it to their advantages." He gets up and walks away.

"So, how are you?" Alex asks after another long silence.

"Tired, hurt, betrayed, dead, hungry, did I mention tired?" I glare at him. He's the reason I'm dead. Alex nods and stares at the floor.

"I deserved that. I didn't have the chance to explain myself." He says.

"Well no one is stopping you now." I tell him. I can see Gilan raise an eyebrow at me. Maybe because this isn't really like me. I don't like this, believe me. But I don't want to get hurt again either.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I've done. I never wanted you to get hurt. Yes I met you through an order from the master, but I genuenly like you. Everything was real I can assure you that. The master told me if I didn't do as I was told he would kill my entire family. I was just protecting them, and I'm really sorry. Can you ever forgive me? Please." Alex says.

"Oh, Alex I already did. I'm not very good with staying mad at people. Really I can't, not with you, not with anyone else in the room, not with anyone. Everyone deserves a second chance. Don't ruin it." I tell him with a smile. Alex grins and pulls me into a hug. Maybe this all isn't dream after all. Maybe it is real. No it's not, it can't be. Alex lets me go and I grab my head. Lean forward and close my eyes. This isn't real. Yes it is, no it's not. What is real? I don't know anymore, are they real? Or not? Where am I? What is this place? Who are here with me? Where is here?

"May!" Gilan gently grabs my shoulder and I look into his eyes.  
"Where am I?" I ask him. "Gilan where am I?"

"Auraluen, we told you a while ago." He says a bit unsure.

"Auraluen, am I really in Auraluen? Is this not Hallasholm? Or a dream? Am I not dead then? Am I away from that dreadful place in Skandia? Please tell me this is real." I tell him panic rising in my chest.

"Yes you're here, we're here. It's all real." He puts his arms around me again and I put my head on his shoulder. "You're here." He keeps repeating it, but I don't answer. I have nothing left to say. What do you tell someone you haven't seen in a little over a year.

Hi, nice to see you. It's been a while. Something like that? No, not to him, not to them.

"I've missed you." I eventually say.

"I know, I've missed you too." Gilan says while stroking my hair.

"Do you think we should… ehm go?" I hear Horace silently ask Evanlyn.

"No you don't have to. You came here for a reason. What is it?" I ask them after I let go of Gilan.

"Well, my father wanted to thank Horace, Will and you for bringing me back home. So we came to see how you're doing. And when you'll be able to leave this room." Evanlyn says.

"Oh, I don't knwo when I can leave the room." I admit to her. I never really payed attention to that docter.  
"Oh he said you could leave when you can walk." Gilan tells me. I nod and look at Evanlyn. I shrug and sit up again.  
"Let's try then." I say to no one in particular. I swing my legs off the bed and lightly lean on it. I carefully stand up. I take a step and fall. Luckily Gilan catches me.

"That's a no I think." He says.

"No I'm fine let me try again." I tell him. I let go of Gilan and take another step. I don't fall this time so I take another.

"See, I told you I'm fine." I say to everyone. I sit back down on the bed. "Though I am tired."

"Then sleep. We won't go anywhere." Freya says. I nod and lie down. I cose my eyes and almost immediatly I fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N So she's back... again... Oh look I painted my hair! It's bright pink with purple tips! and I love it! Believe me it's not as weird as it sounds!**

**Please review! It would make my day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I had some spare time, so I wrote another chapter for you. It's mainly a filler and there's some fluff too...**

Geeky43: **Thank you very much!**

namvd: **Rambles are the best! and maybe it's a good thing we're not the same person XD. No one wants to be a twisted person like me... And everything will become clear in time :3**

**DISCLAIMER: LALALA I DO NOT OWN RA!**

Chapter 11

May.

I don't like this. I don't like it at all. Horace on the other hand seems to be a lot more comfortable. And I know Will would rather be in a corner. Maybe it's just ranger training making me unconfortable here. Why did the king have to make such a big deal out of this? All I did was sleep on the way back. And they made me wear a dress. A dress! I don't have anything against them. I just don't like them that's all. Though I have to admit this isn't that bad. It's a dark green with a brown korset top. I was allowed to keep my ranger cloak on, thay couldn't take it away from me anyway.

It's been a week or two since I realized I really am back in Auraluen. Even now it's still difficult to believe, but I keep telling myslef that this is real. And that I am safe. I haven't told anyone who it was that kept me there in Hallasholm. Maybe they're better off not knowing after all… Erak and his crew left a few days ago. You can't leave a country for too long if you're running it… Alex stayed, but Freya had to leave.

Oh wait right, the king was doing something stupid and public to thank us. A formal banquet to 'honor the brave fools who brought Evanlyn back' as Halt nicely put it. Appearantly they've been planning this for a month. A month, for something to eat. I believe some chef from Redmont came, and his ladle. I'd have to admit, his food is great. I'm still not allowed things with a lot of taste, but he managed to make something with just enough taste for it to be delicious.

After we ate someone started to pluck on a harp. There's nothing wrong with that, it's just a bit dull. I feel Gilan elbow me and I look up.

"I meant to give you this earlier, but I think now's a better time anyway." He says. From under his cloak he pulls out my violin. The black one with roses caved on it. He nods towards the harper and I grin. I get the message. I quickly kiss him on his cheek and run off to the harper.

When he ends the song I tap him on the shoulder. He looks up and jumps back a bit. I grin and make a mock bow.

"You're the ranger girl." He says.

"Yes I am. I also happen to be good with a violin, do you mind if I join you for a song?" I tell him.

"I don't know, I'm not sure you're good." He says.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Jonathan. But I-" I cut him off by pointing my bow at him.

"Listen Jonathan, I've been gone from my home for nearly a year and a half, I found out someone I thought dead still lives, one of my best friends betrayed me, and I nearly died when I got kidnapped and tortured. I think I know what I can handle, and a violin is one of them. Now, do you know Ghost of a rose?" I tell Jonathan. He nods and so do I. "Good, let's play then."

Before he can object again I start playing. It's a lot faster than the songs the harper played before, and I think people can appreciate that. Now the tricky part is that I'm going to sing too.

The valley green was so serene

In the middle ran a stream so blue...

A maiden fair, in despair, once had met her true love there and she told him...

She would say...

"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me

I love you so,

Never let go,

I will be your ghost of a rose...

Her eyes believed in mysteries

She would lay amongst the leaves of amber

Her spirit wild, heart of a child, yet gentle still and quiet and mild and he loved her...

When she would say...

"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me

I love you so,

Never let go,

I will be your ghost of a rose...

When all was done, she turned to run

Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her

And ever more he thought he saw

A glimpse of her upon the moors forever

He'd hear her say...

"Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me

I love you so,

Never let go,

I will be your ghost of a rose…

Appearantly I'm right, when the song ends they all applaude and I take a mock bow again before sneaking away. I sit down next to Gilan again who secretly high fives me.

"You never told me you could sing." He says. I just grin and nod. In the corner of my eye I can see the king rise from his seat.

"Silence for the king!" A man on his left shouts. The noise in the room dies and the king nods.

"My lords and ladies," He starts. "This is a happy occasion for all of us. First, my daughter has come back home, to me, and to the kingdom. And second, I am to reward the ones who protected her and brought her home." Chaos errupted once again. The crowd in the room laughs and applaudes. With one raised hand the king silences the room.  
"How does he do that? I want to know how to do that." I whisper to Gilan.

"Because he's the king, and everyone here respects him." Gilan whispers back.

"First, would the ranger Halt O'carrick step forward." Duncan continues. Out of nowhere Hlat walks up to the king and bows.

"Halt has already stated that his restoration to the ranks of the Ranger Corps is sufficient reward," He starts. "As on so many occasions before this, I stand in debt of one of my most loyal officers and I accede to his wishes in this matter. Halt, I owe you more than any King ever owed a man. I will never forget all you have done." With one last bow, Halt turns around and walks away again.

"Now, Can the warrior apprentice Horace Altman step forward." Horace does as he's told, but he seems a bit more nervous. I wonder why, he has nothing to worry about.

"Horace," Duncan begins, straight-faced but with a hint of laughter in his eyes, "it has come to our attention that you travelled throughout Gallica in the guise of a fully qualified knight …" He makes a show of consulting a note on the table before him, then added, "The Chevalier de Feuille du Chêne – the Oakleaf Knight." Now this is news to me. I give Gilan and Will a questioning look, both just shrug and I shake my head.

"As you know, I'm sure, it is highly irregular for an apprentice to bear an insignia or to pose as a knight, so now it is necessary that we rectify this irregularity, I've conferred with your Baron, your Battlemaster and the Ranger Halt and we all agree that the best solution is to regularise the situation." Duncan says with a smile. Glancing sideways, I see a man coming to a stop beside him, holding a sword and shield before him. a green oakleaf on a field of white is painted on ir. Duncan steps down from his dais, takes the sword and touches Horace lightly on the shoulder with it. Horace kneels and the kings voice is loud and clear in the room.

"Arise Sir Horace, Knight of the Oakleaf, and ensign in the Royal Guard of Araluen."

a huge grin spreading over his face, Horace rises and takes the sword from the King's hand.

"Well done, Horace," the King says a bit quietly. "You've more than earned it."

He shakes the hand of his newest knight and indicates that he might want to return to his seat. Horace does so, then the crowd is hushed again by the King's voice:

"Would the Ranger apprentice Will stand forward."

Will seems unprepared and surprised. He hurries from his seat, stumbling as he goes, and finally regaines his balance to stand before the King.

"Will, your Ranger Corps have their own ways and their own regulations. I've spoken to your mentor Halt, and to the Corps Commandant, and unfortunately it's beyond my power to rescind your period of training and declare you a fully qualified Ranger. Halt and Crowley insist that you must complete your full period of training and assessment."

Will nervously nods.

"However," Duncan continues, "I can offer an alternative. It is within my power to appoint you as a lieutenant in the Royal Scouts. Your masters have agreed that you are totally qualified for such an appointment and will release you from your apprenticeship if that is your wish." A long silence follows and I know Will is thinking about what he should say.

"You do me great honour, your majesty. But my wish is to continue my training as an apprentice." He eventually says

And now the babble of surprise rises to fever pitch in the room. Rangers are, as everyone agreed, different. And most people present probably can't understand Will's choice. Duncan grips Will's shoulder and speaks to him alone. No one can hear what they're saying, but I think it's good, considering Will's grin.

And with his hand still on his shoulder, he turns him around, to where Crowley and Halt are smiling warmly at him, making a space between them for him. Will grins and stands inbetween them.

"And last." Duncan says after the room is quiet again. "Can May Greensworth please step forward." I feel Gilan nudge me, and I walk to the king. I bow and look up to him.

"I was going to offer you the same thing as Will, but I already know your answer." He smiles at me. I can never leave Gilan, I just get back to him. "But I have something else. I know of your… skill set," My eyes widen and I look at Gilan, he nods and I look back at the king. "And I believe that before today a lot of people like you have been shunned and chased throughout the kingdom. From now on, everyone who even tries to do that, will be arrested. Everyone is the same and no one deserves to be like that." I nod and grin. This is the best thing ever!

"But… I have one show everyone what we're talking about, can you demostrate?" I nod and keep grinning. This will be good. I take a few steps back and close my eyes. I focus and open them again. I run forward and jump. In midair I shift into a raven. It's a trick I've perfected a long time ago. I fly around the room and land in my wolf form. I walk forward and halfway I change to a fox. When I'm in front of the king, I bow and rise as myself again. I turn around and sit next to Gilan again.

"So you can fly now?" He silently asks. I nod and look at everyone staring at me.

"Can we leave, I don't like people staring at me." I silently say back. He nods and we both sneak away when we can.

When we're in the hall, I start running. I have no idea where, but I don't really care. I hear Gilan call after me, and I ignore him. In some way I managed to get outside. I sit down on the ground and look up. It's late, the moon is already halfway through the sky. The clouds block most of the nightsky but some parts are still visible.

"I know I'm not allowed to run and all, but it was too tempting." I say without looking back.

"How did you know I'm behind you?" Gilan asks as he sits down next to me.

"I can hear better than the average man, remember?" I tell him. I put my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around me. We stay like this for a while, in silence.

"Could you hear me?" He suddenly asks. "Right before you woke up the first time?" I stay silent for a while.

"Yes." I eventually say. "Yes I did hear you."

"Okay." Gilan says. Another silence follows.

"Do you love me?" He eventually asks. I lift my head and look into his eyes.

"You don't love me." He states after a while. I shake my head and stare at him.

"No, no I do. I just don't know how to say it. I'm sorry." I say to him.

"Why don't you know how to say it?" He asks.

"Because I'm affraid I'll lose you. I love you, I really do. But I'm affraid that once I admit that to you, you'll leave and I'll lose you, and-" I'm silenced by Gilan's lips crashing on my own.

"You'll never lose me. Don't ever forget that." Gilan tells me after we break apart.

"Never."

**A/N the song I used is Ghost of a rose, by blackmore's night. I love it, go listen to it. Now. I know in the original there isn't a violin. use your imagination XD. See you next time**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hi... Sorry for the long wait. 12 days, I believe... I've been very busy. Even though school's done... I had to work a lot, I'm dying because of the freaking heat. It's really torture. And i'm sort of forced to spend most of my day outside. *Cough cough* mom *cough cough* I hope you will like this chapter, it was really difficult to write, and I deleted it completely twice. But I'm sort of happy with it now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RA. I wish I did, but I don't.**

Chapter 12

May.

With one last look over my shoulder we leave castle Auraluen. The docter told me I could leave and we left as soon as we could. It's not that I don't like the castle, no it's beautiful. It's just not home… Though I'm not sure that Meric is home to me anymore, I've been gone for a long time. I wonder how much has changed.

"What are you thinking?" Gilan asks besides me.

"Nothing really." I answer back.

"May, with you it's never nothing." Gilan says with a wink.

"I guess." I look over my shoulder again. The castle is already out of sight. "But really there is nothing." Gilan hums in response but doesn't push any further. We ride in silence for a long time.

* * *

The day passes slowly, but eventually the sun is starting to go down.

"Let's stop here." Gilan says when we're at a decent camping spot.

"Are you sure? I mean, we still have about two hours of daylight. And I don't mind riding in the night." I tell him.

"Yes, but there's a storm coming." Gilan says when he points to the sky. Large dark clouds are building up. The rumbles can be heard from here. Great it's going to be a thunderstorm. I always like watching the lightning.

"I don't think the horses are up for riding through that." Gilan says. I nod absentminded and dismount Hunter. I undo the straps of his saddle and take it off. I remain silent the entire time. Waiting untill Gilan asks me somthing. Deep down I feel guilty for not talking to him, but there's nothing to be said. I take the small tent off of Hunters back and set it up. Again, in complete silence.

When I'm done with the tent I start on a fire, it won't burn for very long due to the rain, but long enough for some coffee. I make two cups and hand one to Gilan, still in silence. He takes it and sits down next to me, under a large oak tree.

"Okay, talk to me." Gilan says after a while. "You're never this quiet."

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking. Nothing to worry about." I tell him. I look away and stare into the flames. It won't be long untill it starts to rain, then those flames will be dead. It's so easy to take the life out of something, to make it lifeless. An empty shell of what used to be. Why am I talking about fire in my head like it's a living thing?

I put my arms around my knees and put my head on top of them. Maybe I wasn't talking about the fire…

"Come on, May. Please talk to me. Say something, anything. I can't take this silence." Gilan says.

"Gil, I'm sorry, but I don't have anything to say. What am I supposed to tell you? I'm happy to be alive, because I'm not. Yes I am happy to be back in Auraluen, and I'm very happy to be back with you, but I can't forget what happened in Skandia. I'm an awful person, I only care about me, I would leave everything behind, just to save my ass. I have a terrible sense of direction, an even worse sense on who I can trust, and everything all leads back to me. It's all my fault." I snap at him. I pick up a stick and poke the fire. It flares up a little, then goes back to normal.

"What do you mean it's all your fault? I know you have a terrible sense of direction. But what does that have to do with this?" Gilan says, genuenly surprised.

"Nothing, nevermind. Just forget I said anything." I say. I find myself staring at the fire again, and for a long time, nothing is said.

I feel an arm on my shoulder, and I look up. Gilan is only inches away and stares at me with a creepy serious look on his face.

"May, this wasn't your fault. You're not an awful person, if anything you're the most amazing, sweet, kind and creative person I know. Remember when we where at the ruins of Gorlan? You thought I got hurt, and you basically threw yourself at that Kalkara, just to save me.  
Halt told me about the beach. You had a chance to come back, but you stayed to help Will and Evanlyn.  
Erak and Freya told me what you gave up to help them in Hallasholm. If you three would have been caught… Will and Evanlyn would only get a beating. Considering slaves run off more often. But you! You where a house maid helping them. If you would hav been caught, you would have been killed on the spot.  
So don't say you're an awful person, because you're not. And I'm not saying this because I love you, I'm saying this because I _Know _You." He says.

I'm speechless, I have nothing to say. I didn't have anything to say before, but now I absolutely have nothing at all. I open my mouth to say somehting, then close it considering I still have nothing to say. I shake my head and look at the ground. After a short silence, I let out a laugh. An actual normal genuene laugh. I put my arms around Gilan and hug him.

"Thank you Gil." I tell him. When I let him go, I quickly give him a kiss on his cheek.

"So I've heard you've gotten some new skill in sword fighting." Gilan says after a while. I nod with a grin. "Good enough to go up against a skilled swordsman?"

"Yes, but how will I prove that to you, considering there aren't any good ones around at this time of day." I shoot back at him.

"Ouch. That hurt May." Gilan says. "Now I really won't feel sorry if I beat you."

"Bring it on."

* * *

A few minutes later we stand across of each other. The fire's out, in case someone lands there by accident. I have both swords in my hands, and Gilan has his. I'm a bit nervous. I've seen Gilan fight before. I will surely not win this. We agreed that I can't use my powers. It's only fair.

I decide I'm not going to wait for him to move. Like I usually do. I lunge forward, change my direction and jump to the left. I turn and try to hit him in his right side. Gilan blocks it, and pushes me back. He twirls his sword in his hand, then strikes with an uppercut. I barely manage t get away from it, and I roll away from him.

"Gil you almost hit me, you idiot." I shout at him.  
"Better pay attention then." Gilan smirks back. I huff in annoyance and put my hair behind my ears. I forgot to bind it, and now it's in the way. It's a lot longer than it used to be, but I like it this long.

"Having hair trouble?" Gilan asks.  
"No." I give him back. I stand up and run to him. I hit him in his side with the flat part of my right sword. I move arong him so I'm facing his back. When he tries to turn around I turn with him.

After a while of laughing, I jump on his back and put my sword against his troath. I grin thinking I won. Gilan just lets out a laugh and flips me off of his back, succesfully pinning me down on the ground.

"Nice try May." He says. He lets go and signals me to get up. "Let's give it another shot. You're good."

I nod and get up. I grab the sword I dropped and get into a basic stance. This time Gilan attacks first. He takes a step forward and stabs at me. I turn away and grab his wrist. I had to drop one of my swords in the process, but that's okay. I twist his arm behind his back, so he has to drop his too.

Somehow, don't ask me how. He got out of my grasp, rolled to the ground and got up, holding my dropped sword. He grins and I stare. How on earth did he manage to pull that off?

I don't get any time to think about it, because Gilan doesn't waste any time. He leaps forward and tries the uppervut again. This time I block it. The loud clang of metal against metal rings trough my ears and I close my eyes. What to do, what to do.  
I open them again, and step aside. I point my sword at Gilan. I have an idea. I just have to make it convincing.

I widen my eyes and take a step back, faking a look of horror on my face. I stare at a non existent point behind Gilan and I take another step back.

"What is it?" Gilan asks. I open my mouth to say anything, but nothing comes out. Eventually Gilan turns around to look behind him. Now's my chance. I run forward and kick him down. What I didn't think what would happen, is Gilan pulling me with him. I drop my sword in surprise. I land on his chest and lay still.

"That… was… a good plan." Gilan eventually says. I burst out in laughter.

"You should have seen your face." I say as I'm getting off of him. "It was hilarious."

"Yeah, sure it was." Gilan says. I grin and get up. "Oh, no you don't." I feel an arm around my waist and it pulls me down again. This time I land next to Gilan.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"Shh, I'm sleeping." Gilan responds. I'm about to say something when there's a flash of lightning. I shriek and jump up. It looks like a long whip set on fire, and it remind me of… of...

"I thought you said you weren't afraid of lighting." Gilan says while laughing. I shake my head trying to focus. I vaguely notice I'm trembling, but I ignore it. I'm trying not to think of… of that awful place in…

I let out a ragged breath, I'm not seeing or hearing anything around me. Until there's a hand on my shoulder.

I don't know what happened, I acted on impulse. I shot up and grabbed my saxe knife. Before I know it, I have Gilan against a tree with my saxe against his throat. When I realize what I'm doing I drop it and walk away. I grab my head and collapse to my knees.

I realize it's raining. When did it start raining? The rain is cold, and soon I'm completely soaked. I hear someone walking to me. It can't be Gilan, I can never hear him.

"May, it's me. Don't worry." Gilan says from behind me. I still have my hands on my head and I hide my face from him. He's walking around me and soon he kneels in front of me.

He carefully takes my hands from my head.

"It's okay, you're safe. No one's going to hurt you." He says. I put my arms around him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Gil, I'm scared." I eventually tell him.

"I know you are, and thata's okay. Everyone is scared of something. Some even are affraid to admit that. But the ting is, when you do admit you're scared, others can help you. They can be there for you, and listen to you. They will never leave you, and protect you. I know I will. And I also know Halt, Freya, Will, Alex, Evanlyn and Horace will too. Not everyone can be here, but I am. And no matter what, I will protect you." Gilan says. I nod, but I don't let go of him.

There's another flash of lighting and I wince. I feel Gilan's hands go trough my hair.

"It'll all be alright. I'm here." He says.

"Thank you." I eventually manage to say. My voice is hoarse and soft. And I'm just so tired. So, so tired. I feel my eyes droop and I know I'll be asleep soon.

"May?" I hum in response. "Can I ask who it was that did all this to you?" Gilan asks.

"Yes. You can ask. If I would answer it is the next thing." I tell him.

"Even when you're sleepy you give me half answers." Gilan sighs.

"Fine, it was Daniel." I say before I fall asleep.

* * *

Gilan.

Daniel, Daniel. Why does that sound so familiar? I'm sure I've heard it somewhere before. But where. I'm about to ask May about it, but I see she's asleep. I smile. This os the first time in a while she looks peaceful. Ususally her nigths are filled with nightmares again. But I have a feeling this time it'll be different. I pick her up and put her in her tent. Away from the rain.

I sigh and get my cloak, this rain is getting annoying. I shake my head and grab May's and my sword. I put them in their sheathes after looking if they're still sharp. There's no damage to the blades, luckily.

I walk to the horses to see if they're alright. Hunter seems to be calm as always. Blaze is a bit more restless.

"Hey girl." I tell her. "It's okay, just a little thunder and lightning. Nothing to worry about." This seems to calm her down a little. I put my hand on her neck and pet her.

"I suppose you don't know who Daniel is either." I ask her.

'Oh please, I know more than you think' She seems to say.

"Yeah right, who is he then?" I ask her.

'I think you already know who Daniel is.' Is her response.

"Of course that's why I asked you about it, stubborn horse." I tell her. Blaze snorts in response and I smile at her.

"Yeah I suppose you're right. I just don't know where I've heard that name before." Then it hit me. Daniel. May's brother.

**A/N I FINALLY SAID IT! It was Daniel all along. The sneaky bastard... I have to admit, I had three different options, and I only decided a few days ago.  
****First there was Cahir, who will come back sooner or later, I don't know when yet...  
****Second is Daniel, who eventually ended up being the best.  
****And third's Her father whose name I forgot. Something with an A?  
****Also something else. Personally I love thunderstorms, so I'm not sure if someone with a fear for it would respond like this. **

**I decided to do the review responses at the bottom from now on. So here it goes:**

Something like me: **Had a good holiday? Thank you for your review. A friend of mine told me to go listen to it, and that's how I came across it, so now it's in the story :D**

Sage Clover: **Cool, I only hear of it about a week or two ago, so I can't say it's my favorite. I'm sticking with Green day. Different kind of music I know, but they're the best! Harp music is indeed great. A friend of mine plays, and it's always nice to listen to it, I like the violin and cello more, but harp is a good number three.  
I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you for your review.**

geeky43: **Thank you, thank you very much!**

**As always every review is appreciated, and it gets me off of my lazy ass to write more! So do that, please?**


End file.
